Still the Same, Part II
by krynny su
Summary: Sequel to my story "Still the Same." Buffy/Edward,of course.You need to read the first one before this or else you'll probably be mega confused.   Oh, and FYI-at some point down the line, there will be some *MINOR* character death...my lips are zipped :X
1. Prologue

"How in the hell did I end up living with you, again?"

"Well, I guess the best things in life are free, mate."

"So when you went crazy, after the First, you never fully recovered, did you?"

The bleach-blonde vampire laughed.

"No, I guess not."

"I just wish I knew…"

"What she saw in that git?"

"I mean, she gave me the whole cookie-dough-"

"If you tell me the cookie-dough speech one more time, I promise I'll stake ya myself."

"I'm just saying."

"Look, I think she's right. Yeah, we both love her. But she loves someone else. They're getting married. I think we need to respect her for that and try to move on ourselves, like she said."

The (original) vampire with a soul nodded and smirked.

"Still thinking that she'll change her mind and come running back to you?"

"What? It could happen."

"No, you're right. She's right. We have to leave her be. At least until she's ready to see us again."

"You mean no more nightly stalkings?"

The bleach-blonde vampire motioned down to the street below, where a young, blonde woman and bronze-haired man were fighting a vampire.

Angel rolled his eyes. "We should go, Spike. It's going to be light soon."

The vampires jumped down off of the roof top that they were standing on, into an adjacent alley way.

"So, are we ever going to let her know that we moved here? I mean, she's bound to see us eventually." Spike asked.

"We'll be safe for awhile. The wedding's tomorrow and the last time I had heard, they were going away to the islands for their honeymoon."

"And after that? We can't hide forever, mate. Someone's going to see us and run off and tell Buffy. Knowing the way our luck has turned recently, I wouldn't count on it being Xander, Willow or Giles."

"No, you're right. We can't hide forever." Angel agreed.

"We'll figure something out. Not tonight though. I'm tired."

Spike let out a boisterous laugh.

"Oh yeah? Long night of sitting on a rooftop watching the Slayer and her love puppy pummel our brethren? You've most definitely acquired the right to be tired." he said, sarcastically.

"Spike-shut up. Besides, if you didn't want to be there, you could've left. Or not even come along at all."

Spike stopped walking. "Whoa, mate. Let's not go _that_ far."

Angel rolled his eyes again. "Let's go, then, captain peroxide. I don't want to end up as dust blowing in the wind. Besides, you and I both know that if it ever came down to it, she wouldn't pick you."

"Psht, yeah, and she wouldn't pick you either, tall, dark and brooding."

They walked for a few moments in silence, which Angel thoroughly enjoyed.

"Though, I do have to say, I think that I'd probably fare a lot better than you." Spike said, cutting into the silence.

"Are you delusional?"

"Considering everything you've done to her and her kin when you were evil, all that business in Italy and the fact that she hasn't tried to contact you in months…"

"Yeah, well, you're not so high on her list either, Spike."

"Am too. When she was dead, I took care of the little bit. Watched out for her, protected her. Kept her safe and all that."

"If I were you, I wouldn't really use that as your dying plea, especially to Dawn. You made a sexbot of her sister."

Spike cleared his throat."We better get underground, yeah. The sun's coming up any minute."


	2. Wedding Day

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter One! I'm so so sorry for the wait. I had only planned to take a week or so break after the first part of the story was finished but it turned it a month plus some hiatus! My dearest apologies =] Well, with that out of the way, on to the legal stuff. I don't own Buffy, Angel or The Cullens/Twilight. Joss and Stephenie do, respectively. Onto the story! Enjoy! =]

* * *

_**(Buffy)**_

I've faced a lot of 'scary' things in my life. Demons, werewolves, angry witches, demented hell goddesses, crazy guys with guns and endless amounts of vampires.

However, today, I was more scared than I had ever been in my whole life.

It was the end of the summer. Only a couple of weeks to go before Dawn started her final year of school.

Oh, and it was also my wedding day.

Thankfully, I wasn't alone. Faith had flown in from Italy, just for me. Just for this day.

I had thought and thought about it and as the months had progressed, well, I just plain didn't like Kennedy that much. Nobody really did. Nobody but Willow. Whenever Willow had her back turned, Kennedy was constantly rude to everyone. It was to the point that Rose was actually nicer to me than her. Not by much, but still. Besides, Faith would've been uber-hurt if I had asked Kennedy and not her. She's kind of a brat like that.

We stood in Alice's room, upstairs, in the Cullen's expansive house. Willow was pretending to get along with Faith by helping with her hair, while Kennedy sat and watched. After awhile, Kennedy headed down to get her front row seat. Esme and Alice were fussing around with my dress. Rose was playing around with Dawn's makeup.

As much as Rose didn't care for me most of the time, she absolutely loved Dawn. Dawn tried not to hurt my feelings, but I knew she loved Rose just as much. And I wasn't hurt. I knew Dawn was safe with her. Probably safer than she was with me at times.

"There! I think we finally have it pinned right." Esme said.

I brought myself out of my little trance.

"How do I look?" I asked, carefully spinning around. I hadn't brought myself to look in the mirror yet.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to assess me.

"You're gorgeous, as usual." Dawn said.

I laughed. "You're not looking so bad yourself there, maid of honor."

She giggled and blushed a bit. Her usually long, light brown hair was cut just above shoulder length now. Rose had twisted it into a gorgeous updo, leaving a ringlet down on each side, to frame her face. Her makeup was light on her paler skin, which contrasted beautifully with the short, strapless dark emerald dress she wore.

My bridesmaids-Willow, Alice, Rose and Faith-wore short, strapless black dresses. All of the dresses had a bit of sparkle to them, a joke against my new family's sparkling skin. The skirts of the dresses poofed out, almost like a small tutu. What can I say? I'm a girly-girl at heart.

Esme hugged me tightly. "Your sister is right. You're absolutely gorgeous. I think my Edward may actually be rendered speechless."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, stop. I look the same as always. Just, you know, more…wedding-y."

Rose looked at me and smiled, which I have to say, is a vast improvement over the callous glares she usually sends me.

"I don't know. I think I have to agree with Esme. You look exquisite! Here, take a look in the mirror." Rose lightly grabbed my hand and led me to the full length mirror on Alice's wall.

Wow, wow woooooowwwww.

I looked so…different.

My dress was a gorgeous shade of silvery-white, with a twinge of sparkle throughout. It wasn't quite a normal wedding dress, but then again I'm not a normal bride. =]

It was long, floor length, and satiny. The front had a very deep v-neck while the bottom flowed effortlessly around my ankles. The long train started at waist length and fluttered gorgeously all the way down, thanks to Esme and Alice's pin work. The straps were thin and made up of tiny diamond-like rhinestones that criss-crossed down the entire length of my back, stopping right at the top of my waist.

Alice kept telling me that they weren't real diamonds, just rhinestones. For some reason though, I didn't really believe her.

My longer, blonde hair was left mostly down. The top part was pulled back into a gorgeous, elaborate emerald pin that Esme had let me borrow. The rest was twirled into semi-ringlets. My makeup was very light. Esme had applied some all-over foundation to help give me color, since my new lack of blood flow had made me quite a bit paler than usual. Some mascara and eyeliner finished it off.

I didn't really know what to say or how to take in my appearance. I just looked so…different. I had gotten quite used to my paler self and to see my skin with color again was just bewildering.

"Oh my good God."

I shook myself out of the daze and turned to see that Xander had entered the room. I turned away from the mirror, towards Xander, and rolled my eyes. He just stared, with his mouth hanging open. I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Xander. Come in, Xander Harris. Helloooo."

He shook his head, like he was coming out of a dream. "Oh, sorry. You just look so…" he trailed off.

"Pretty?" Willow suggested.

"Pretty hot?" Faith said, smiling at her joke.

"…Yeah…pretty. Giles is waiting for you downstairs. We're almost ready to start."

With that, he left. Willow, Dawn and I all exchanged a knowing look. Poor Xander. He was this close to marrying someone he loved, once.

Alice grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Okay, enough sadness. It's your wedding day for crying out loud! Happy happy happy!"

Esme linked her arm with mine and Alice held a firm grip on my hand, as if she thought I might run away. It made me smirk a little. Willow, Faith, Rose and Dawn walked down the stairs ahead of us. At the bottom, I could hear Carlisle and Giles talking softly with Emmett and Xander. Alice halted my walking on the second landing and flew down the rest of the stairs, out of my sight.

I heard her clear her throat loudly. "I assume he's out in the garden, waiting with the guests?"

Emmett snorted. "As if you didn't already know that, Al."

She ignored him. "Good. Then, without further ado, I'd like to introduce, for the last time, Miss Buffy Summers."

Apparently, that was my cue. I turned the corner and walked down the rest of the stairs. Carlisle and Giles had heartbreaking, fatherly smiles.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Absolutely stunning." Carlisle replied, still smiling.

"Hot." Emmett said, grinning wide.

Both Rose and Alice elbowed him.

Faith laughed. "No, Emmett's right, B. Edward's totally going to melt when he sees the hotness that is you."

Giles walked over and hugged me. "I promised myself I wouldn't tear up, but seeing you in a wedding dress, getting ready to walk down that aisle, towards a life you've dreamt about…well, I'm just so happy for you. You're truly the daughter I never had, Buffy. I sincerely mean that."

I smiled and hugged back. "You're the father I never had."

I felt Giles tense up a bit. He released me from our hug.

"Yes, speaking of your father…"

Oh, right. I did actually have a father, somewhere.

"Let me guess, he didn't show?"

"He didn't even send an RSVP or anything. Not even a phone call." Dawn said.

I could hear the hurt in her voice. I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have time to worry about my father's lack of fathering. Especially when Dawn and I had two perfectly suited father-types standing right in front of us. Rupert Giles and Carlisle Cullen were more fatherly towards us than Hank Summers could-or would-ever be.

End of story.

"Okay okay! Seriously! It's a wedding! No sadness! From anybody! Jeez!" Alice said. "Now, everybody get lined up. The sun's gone down and the party lights are on. Train's moving! Let's go, people! And non-people!"

Carlisle opened the doors that led to the garden and everyone lined up into their appropriate duos and trios. My nerves started to clam up and I took several unnecessary deep breaths. Here we go…

* * *

**_(Edward)_**

The small orchestra started to play. It knocked me out of the nervous reverie I had let myself sink into.

I looked up to see my parents, Carlisle and Esme, start down the aisle. When they reached me, they took turns giving hugs. Carlisle walked up behind me, as he was going to be the one to marry us.

Esme gave me one more hug and sat down in the front row.

Rose and Jasper followed.

Next was Xander, escorting Alice on one arm and Faith on the other. I thought I could almost see Buffy, but as soon as I even attempted at looking, Alice sent me a threatening glare, followed by images of her torturing me.

Next to follow was my best man, Emmett, who was escorting Buffy's two maids of honor, Willow and Dawn.

The music changed to appropriately suit the bride. I looked up to see the most gorgeous immortal I have ever seen.

She was absolutely stunning.

A vision.

If It had been beating to begin with, my heart would've stopped. S

he walked with caution and nervously, clutching on to Giles' arm.

I heard her thoughts and quickly understood. It was her wedding and she didn't really know any of the guests. I chuckled softly to myself, making a mental note to do introductions later.

The ceremony itself went by quicker than expected. Buffy and I both had to hold back giggles at the 'till death do you part' line. I grabbed my beautiful bride by the waist and kissed her as passionately as I could in front of our guests. We turned to walk back down the makeshift aisle. I felt Buffy tense up before I heard her thoughts. Not that I heard much. They were all jumbled together, as usual. It was definitely something about one of the guests…I just wasn't sure who.

She soon must've realized I was listening in. Her thoughts quickly switched to…pizza?

I chuckled softly to myself. She looked up at me peculiarly, playing the 'I don't know what you're laughing at' part very well.

"Pizza?" I whispered.

She opened her mouth to say something but we were ambushed by well-wishing guests. Carlisle and Esme took Buffy and Dawn in long hugs, welcoming them both to the family, officially. Many of Carlisle's friends were coming up and expressing their fondest wishes to us. I introduced Buffy to everyone as best as I could.

I loved-correction, love-calling her my wife.

A few hours had gone by and our reception was in full swing. Buffy and I were seated at a table with Giles, Carlisle and Carlisle's oldest friend, Alistair. They were rejoicing in tales of old and modern England, while Buffy and I sat listening and snickering quietly at them.

Suddenly, two agitating 'voices' popped into my head. I recognized them immediately as Angel and Spike. I tried to not let my annoyance show, but a small, angry sigh slipped out.

Buffy (and everyone else) seemed to notice my apparent dislike.

"Something troubling you, lad?" Alistair said, in a disapproving tone.

I must've disrupted one of his stories. I put on a charmingly fake smile.

"No, sir. I just noticed my big oaf of a brother making a fool of himself. If you'll excuse me for just a few moments, I'll be right back." I quietly lied.

Buffy started to get up from the table as well, but I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her seated.

"Edward, what-"

I smiled to keep her calm and unaware. "I'll be back in a few minutes, love. It's just Emmett. Nothing more, nothing less."

I absolutely loathed lying to her.

It felt like there was acid rising throughout me, waiting to burn, scorn and punish me for the tacky little lie.

She just couldn't know about Angel and Spike lurking in the shadows. I had a feeling that the entire reception would turn into a bloodbath if she found out.

I walked past Alice and silently told her to go over and casually sit down with Buffy, to keep her distracted. I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and had him and Jasper follow me away from the tented reception area, towards the forest.

The way we had entered put us directly behind Angel and Spike. I stopped walking and looked up to see them standing about fifty feet up the top of a large oak tree. We didn't have to say anything; they noticed our arrival and jumped down.

We were all quiet for a few moments, unsure of each other's intentions.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I wanted to keep this as civil as possible.

Angel cleared his throat. "We were just out for a walk."

"Out for a walk? From California to Washington? Up a tree?" I questioned.

"It's a free country, mate." Spike glared.

"Buffy didn't invite either of you for a reason."

Angel stayed silent.

"Yeah, well, maybe Buffy forgot to send them. Or maybe they got lost in the mail. Or…maybe she did write them out and someone got a wee bit jealous and didn't send them."

"I'm not positive that either of you remember all stuff that happened in Italy or not, but that would be the reason neither of you were invited, by her. Now, if you don't mind, you're trespassing on Cullen property. And I'd like to get back to _my_ wife. Kindly leave."

I emphasized 'my' purposely.

Emmett, Jasper and I turned to leave when Spike responded. "You know, you don't deserve her. She's too good for you. She's too good for all of us."

I whirled around and lunged at Spike. I grabbed him by the throat. A large growl escaped my lips.

"You're going to leave here. You're going to leave Buffy alone, until she chooses to invite you back into her life. She chose me and I'm the luckiest man, vampire-whatever, in the world because of it. I'm well aware that she's better than I am. I will not let either of you make her unhappy and I most certainly will not go through the rest of eternity with the both of you following us like puppies, bickering and complaining all the time. Got it?"

Spike had his demon face out, presumably from the amount of pressure I was applying on his jugular. Angel just looked annoyed. Whether it was at me or Spike, I'm not sure.

Spike started to laugh. I pushed down harder.

"If I catch either of you following us again-"

Spike laughed harder. "Gonna kill us, mate? The missus wouldn't like that too much."

"I'll tell Buffy your little secret myself."

They both looked at me quizzically.

"I know you've moved here. I know that you've both been out, stalking her every move at night. It ends now. Or else."

Thanks to Alice, I had that little bit of news to hopefully keep pinned over their heads. For at least a little while, anyway.

Spike pushed farther. "Or else what?"

"I'm well aware that Buffy still has some kind of feelings for both of you. It's not a commitment sort of love...it's more of a gratitude-love. However, please don't make the mistake of thinking that I will not kill either of you, because I will. I don't want to hurt Buffy that way, but if either of you keep pushing her and hurting her, I swear that I'll drive a stake through your hearts. Leave her alone. Stop with the stalkings. Do I make myself clear?"

Spike laughed, again. "I think you're bluffing." I kneed him as hard as I could, in the stomach and tossed him back into a tree.

Angel still didn't say anything, he just glared at me.

"Now, if you gentleman don't mind, I have a wife and a party to get back to. Good evening."

* * *

**_(Buffy)_**

Edward had said a few minutes.

It had been at least fifteen.

I knew that the Emmett spiel was totally bogus. And I knew that Alice was sent over to…baby-sit me, for a lack of a better term.

I decided to play his little game for now. But later…oh yes, later was a completely different ball game.

Finally, a few minutes later, he came back over towards the table. Jasper was right behind him, stealing Alice back away.

Meaning, that wherever Edward had gone, Jasper, and most likely Emmett, had gone with him.

"Ahh, Edward! How nice of you to come back and join us! Your new bride is quite enchanting, dare I say." Alistair said.

Personally, I didn't really care for him. None of these vampires, really. They all had crimson red eyes. AKA they ate people.

And as far as they knew, I was a live, living, breathing human. They didn't know I was immortal. They certainly didn't know I was the Slayer.

We conveniently left that off of the invitations.

Edward smiled, but didn't sit. "Yes, she most certainly is. I'm afraid I won't be re-joining you though. I've come to steal my lovely wife away for a dance or two."

I relished at my chance to be semi-alone with Edward. Maybe he would tell me what was going on.

Probably not, but it was still worth a try.

That, and all the talk of jolly old England at the table was actually close to boring me to death. (Hehehehehe)

Edward held out his hand and I placed mine into his. As soon as I stood up, we were twirling off onto the dance floor.

I really hadn't danced that much with Edward. We had danced our traditional first dance together.

And that was it.

Giles was the first to cut in, followed by Carlisle. The dance that I had with Xander was relatively short and awkward.

The last time we had danced together was when I was all 'bitch-of-the-month' after the Master. Xander didn't get 'bitch-of-the-month' Buffy. Xander got a sexy dance at The Bronze.

Hence the awkward.

Jasper, sensing the awkwardness, cut in. Emmett cut in shortly after Jasper.

Needless to say, this time around, it felt good to be in Edward's arms again.

Even if he was lying to me about something.

We twirled silently around the dance floor. I was just biding my time. I kept my thoughts simple and clean. I let Edward take complete control of the dance as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired, love?"

I laughed. "Not remotely. Just taking it all in. Savoring the moment."

He laughed softly and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know the whole Emmett thing was just a spiel. What's going on? Is it the Vol-"

"Not here." he interrupted.

"Okay." I answered, simply.

I could settle for that. At least he was planning on telling me, maybe.

We danced in silence for a few more moments, until Edward stopped abruptly.

"May I cut in?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder and opened my eyes. Standing next to Edward, was literally one of the last people I ever expected to see on my wedding day.

Special Agent Riley Finn.


	3. When Isn't There A Battle?

**Chapter Two: When isn't there a battle?**

It took every ounce of my self-control to hide all of the thoughts that were flowing through my mind from Edward.

Okay, well, I didn't hide _every _thought.

I let the angry ones slip through.

The last time I had seen Riley was…well it was a shocker. I was working at the Double Meat Palace _(eww)_ when he showed up, saying he needed the Slayer.

I'll admit that during the semi-awkward ride in his neat governmental SUV, some of the old feelings I had had for him came fluttering back.

And then I met his wife. Yep. Riley-One Buffy-Zero.

Don't get me wrong, Sam was super nice and everything. Just, you know, wife-y.

So you can imagine my shock at seeing him now. At my wedding reception. Kind of ironic, right? I

quickly, or, well, not so quickly, remembered that he had said something that required a response.

"Riley?"It was all I could manage at the moment. He looked at me like I was insane.

I managed to shake it off. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

He looked between Edward and I, hesitant to answer.

"Buffy…do you think we could talk privately?"

"Riley, as of three hours ago, Edward's officially my husband. Whatever you tell me, I'm probably just going to tell him anyway."

Riley hesitated, but quickly agreed. "Well, can the three of us at least talk in private?"

Edward quickly nodded in agreement. I looked up at him, perplexed. By the look on his face, he obviously already knew what was going on.

"We can make our way into the house. It'll be easier to talk inside." Edward said.

Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way inside, with Riley in tow. Edward lead us into Carlisle's office, shutting the door tight behind Riley.

Now that we were inside, in better lighting, I could see that Riley had some new…'additions' since we had last met.

Two, long, jagged scars ran down the left side of his face, all the way down to his neck. They…well, to be honest, they were just awful. Horrifying, really.

"Wondering how I got 'em?"

Riley startled me by speaking. He clearly had realized that I was staring. I didn't say anything back to him; honestly, I was still too confused about why he was here.

We were all silent for a few more moments. Edward was leaning casually against Carlisle's desk with his arms folded, while Riley stood confidently next to the door. I stood in the middle of them, in all my wedding dressiness.

"Okay-somebody better tell me what's going on here and quick." I was getting a bit angry.

Riley cocked a small grin. "Still feisty, huh?"

I heard Edward try _(and fail)_ to muffle a chuckle behind me. I glared at Riley and he took the hint.

"We've known about the different species of vampire for awhile now. Before I even joined The Initiative, actually. We have a special division that monitors their…breed specifically-"

"You've known about a completely different species of vampire and you never thought to tell me? You know, the Slayer?"

"-Buffy, let me finish. At the time, there was never a need for you to know. It's not my fault that your council never filled you in completely."

I took a deep breath. "Go on, then."

"As I was saying, I never really had use for being in the inner division. Sitting behind a desk monitoring a bunch of bloodsuckers-no offense, Edward-never appealed to me. That is, until one day, six or seven months ago, I found out that the Slayer was surrounded by them. I didn't do anything rash, obviously. You looked happy and as Sam so politely pointed out, that's all that matters. We just kept the situation monitored as close as we could. There was a condition in Mexico that we had to see to, so I left one of the inner departments watching over your situation here. We got some word that something big was going down in Italy with the Slayer…but the communication lines got crossed. We had missed your little immortality stunt-genius idea, by the way-so we didn't know…the message we got translated 'immortality' as 'death'. My Spanish is rusty, at best."

I gasped. "You went to Italy thinking that the Volturi killed me."

Riley nodded. "Funny thing about it is that it was actually Sam's idea to go to Italy after you. She honored and respected you so much. She really liked you, a lot. She looked up to you as a role model, of sorts."

The way he was talking, in past tenses, bothered me. A lot.

"Riley…"

"She's dead, Buffy. Sam's dead. We went to Italy after you, seeking out the Volturi. They sent a couple of their minions after us."

He was at the verge of some very angry tears. Can't really say that I blame him on this one.

"It was Felix, Jane and Alec." Edward said."Alec held Sam back. Felix held down Riley while Jane…used her 'gift'. That's how he got the scars on his face. Riley managed to fight them off of him, but before he could get to her, Felix grabbed a hold of Sam and snapped her neck." he added softly.

I walked over and hugged Riley as tight as I could. "I'm so sorry. I'll light the match that burns his ashes myself."

He stepped back out of the hug. "I didn't come here for your pity, Buffy. I came to help. The military doesn't seem to think I have a case to kill the sons-of-bitches. They said it would be 'rash' and 'ill-advised.' I quit right then and there. Told 'em I was joining forces with a Slayer."

I thought about it for a moment. I know I certainly couldn't turn him away. I knew that there was most definitely going to be a long, difficult battle with the Volturi ahead. There's _always_ a battle. When isn't there a battle? However…his rage towards them could present a problem. I didn't want Riley getting himself killed. Rage usually has that effect on people.

"Okay. On three conditions."

"There's conditions?"

Edward, still behind me, laughed loudly. "There's _always_ conditions when she makes a decision."

"Number one: I want you to talk with Carlisle. He spent a great deal of time with the Volturi back in the day. He can help you understand them better. Sadly, it's not all crossbows and flying arrows with them. They are smart. They rely on their 'special gifts' and cleverness. We're going to have to hone our smarts to take them down."

"Okay…number two?"

"Number two: Put your rage over Sam on the back burner. Don't get me wrong, it's just and more than fair…I just don't want you getting killed over it. Neither would Sam."

"Number three?"

"Number three: Go out there and dance with Dawn. She'll be psyched that you're here."

Riley laughed. "Deal. Thanks, Buffy." he smiled.

"No problem. Vengeance Buffy is here to serve."

With that, Riley left Edward and I alone in Carlisle's office. I turned around to face Edward. He was still half-leaning, half sitting on Carlisle's desk. He uncrossed his arms and held them out to me. I walked over and sank into him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?"

I laughed. "Got seventeen hours?"

"We have all the time in the world, Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled at the sound of my new name.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Mrs. Cullen. It sounds funny. Missus. Mrs. Buffy Cullen. Mrs. Buffy Anne Cullen. It's just weird."

"Well, I suppose I could call Carlisle and he could start up some divorce papers…"

I laughed. "Shut up. You know what I meant."

He looked down at me seriously now. "What's really wrong, love?"

I hesitated a moment, not sure if I wanted to continue.

"Just say it, sweetheart. Whatever it is. Go on."

"Earlier, when you went off…"

"Buffy-"

"No no…you said you'd tell me later and it's later. Besides, I think I already know."

That seemed to peak his curiosity rather well.

"Go on then." he said.

"It was Angel and Spike, wasn't it?"

"Buffy, how in the hell did you know that?" he asked, astonished.

I laughed. "Oh please! I know them better than anyone. They irk my senses in different ways than other vampires do. I could tell them from miles away. Besides, I don't know anybody else that could irk that much annoyance from you in mere seconds."

He laughed. "Have I ever told you that you're absolutely amazing?""No, but it's never too late to start."

I smiled wide. "I do believe that you are absolutely the most amazing person I've ever met."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. After a few moments, Edward pulled away, looking annoyed again. I looked at him questioningly. He walked over and yanked the door open. Alice, Emmett, Xander and Dawn were crouched behind it, causing three of them to tumble on the floor when Edward yanked it open. Alice stood out in the hall, snickering. The other three quickly got to their feet.

I glared at Xander and Dawn.

"What were you doing?"

"I followed Emmett." Dawn said quickly.

"I followed Dawn, to possibly stop her from mischief." Xander said.

Emmett then pointed the blame at Alice. Edward and I laughed.

Just then, Carlisle came walking in. He looked semi-confused for a moment, but then quickly seemed to understand. He laughed a little and turned towards Edward and I.

"Perhaps the two of you should be off to your hotel for the evening? I do believe you have a flight to catch tomorrow evening. And Emmett…Alice…perhaps you could resist temptation next time?"

We all nodded. I was slightly embarrassed, but thankfully I lacked the ability to blush.

Before I knew it, Edward and I were saying goodbyes to our guests and family and in the car on our way to some swanky hotel in downtown Seattle. We got there in record time, checked in and were soon in our private luxury suite.

We both just stood in the room, awkwardly, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

This, right now, was probably the most awkward time of our entire relationship.

"Soooo…." I said. Shut up. It was all I could think of. Hahahahaha.

It was evident in Edward's face that he was just as nervous as I was.

After another few awkward moments, I decided to just go for it.

I tore my clothes off and ran across the room, tackling Edward to the floor.

And that's how our terrifying, nerve-wracking, dramatic, beautiful wedding day ended.

3.


	4. Bringing Up the Past & New Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry that this update has taken so long! I had a really hard time coming up with something that I liked. I know where I want this story to go and be in the future, but I just had a hard time with the now. But I got past it and here we are! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Bringing Up the Past/New Beginnings**

I awoke later the next afternoon to the familiar sensation of aches and stiffness throughout my body, something that a Slayer is usually accustomed to, post slay-age. However, in my sleepiness, I couldn't seem to remember slaying anything. I rolled over, quickly realizing that I was, in fact, naked. The sleepiness hastily wore off and my memory came flying back.

Nerves.

Wedding.

Nerves.

Reception.

Nerves.

Riley.

Nerves.

Angel and Spike.

Nerves.

Hotel room.

Nerves…

I unintentionally giggled out loud. Strong arms wrapped around my waist. Kisses lined down my neck and over to my collarbone.

"Good morning, love."

I glanced over at the clock. "Technically, it's afternoon."

He laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is. This, I think, is the longest that you've slept since you first…changed."

I nodded in agreement, sitting up to stretch out my sore muscles.

* * *

Once we realized how late we were running, we were up and checking out of our hotel in no time. Sooner, rather than later, I found myself sitting on another airplane, in another super comfy first class seat, on my way to our tropical destination.

Our honeymoon was absolutely amazing. Thanks to some generous donations I'm assuming, we had basically an entire island to ourselves. The only other people about were staff members. We did all the normal honeymoon stuff; we beached it, we swam and I spent some the most glorious hours of my life in the spa. Thanks to that gorgeous, mind reading vamp of mine, I had my first proper vacation in over eight years.

I'm not counting Italy in my 'vacations list', if you were wondering. I guess I'd count that as….a business trip? Hahaha who knows, who knows.

I was sad when our time was up on the island. Edward assured me that we could stay for as long as I'd like, but as sad as I was to leave, I knew that we had to get back to the real world sometime and now was as good of a time as any, I guess.

By the time we were halfway back to Seattle, I was back to my old Slayer-self, attempting at planning out the next few months.

Edward and I decided that our first plan was for me to find Angel and Spike and solve that ever growing crisis ASAP.

I had a small inkling-we'll call it a 'hunch'-that the Volturi were trying to start something big. If they wanted a war, well, that's fine. I've fought many a battle and I've won every time. They certainly weren't making me shake in my fine, Italian leather boots.

Still, I knew that they had some pretty heavy artillery that they could use against me and I wanted to be evenly matched. For that, I would need Angel and Spike running on my side.

Edward and I laid out a small yet (hopefully) effective plan that we were going to put into action as soon as we landed, which appeared to be just moments away.

After we landed, we walked through the gates and immediately saw Emmett and Alice waiting for us. Hugs and inappropriate honeymoon related comments _(courtesy of Emmett)_ were exchanged.

Emmett went to get into the drivers seat of his Jeep but Alice pushed him out of the way and hopped in.

"Alice, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, incredulously.

"I'm the only one who knows how to get where we're going so therefore I'm driving." she answered.

"Uh, Al, I do know how to get home." Emmett replied.

She turned her head to glare at him. "Except we're not going home, right Edward?"

Edward and I burst out laughing. For some reason, we always forgot to account for Alice in our planning.

Emmett looked immensely confused. Edward patted Emmett on the back. "C'mon, Em. I'll explain on the way."

The Cullen brothers hopped into the back, while I sat in the front next to Alice. We drove through the city for quite some time. Alice was searching every street corner for anything that looked familiar to what she envisioned. I was stretching out my senses as far as I could, trying to see if I could feel Angel or Spike. Edward did his part by explaining what was going on to Emmett.

After awhile, I finally started to get a little of the Slayer-tingle.

"Alice, stop the car."

Alice pulled the Jeep over and we got out. As I looked around, I quickly noticed that this was very far off from the 'good' part of town. The particular street we were on had a mixed line of bad motels and even worse apartment buildings.

The Slayer sensation was drawing me forward, so I began to walk. Edward, Alice and Emmett were steadily keeping up the pace.

I stopped when I got to the next intersection. I knew that they were somewhere close to here. I looked up and down the streets until my eyes rested upon an old, dilapidated building.

Perfect.

I walked over towards the building to investigate. I tried to push open the door but it was locked.

"Need a hand, little sister?" Emmett asked with a grin.

I looked around to make sure it was just the Cullen's and myself. When the coast was clear, I jammed the door knob through the door. It swung open.

"No thanks. I got it." I replied back. Edward and Alice suppressed small fits of laughter.

As soon as we walked in, I instantly knew this was the right place. The windows weren't boarded up so there was no real chance that they would be hiding out upstairs anywhere, seeing as how it was still day time.

"Okay, we need to find the basement of this place." I said.

"Buffy, how do you know if this is even the right place? Maybe you were drawn here for something else." Emmett said, cautiously.

"It's definitely the right place." Edward said. "I can 'hear' them." he added, tapping his forehead.

We walked farther into the building, searching for a basement door. Edward took the lead now. I followed him closely, with Alice and Emmett not far behind. Eventually, our search gave way to what we needed. The door was yet again locked. This time, being the gentleman that he is, Edward obliged and pushed the heavy door open.

"Ladies first." He ushered me through with a smile.

I walked through the doorway and saw several large flights of stairs. I pushed forward, down the stairs, going only part way, though. There was just enough of a space on the second landing down for me to crouch down and hide in the darkness without being seen, but still be able to see everything below the rest of the stairs.

I saw Angel pacing around the floor, but Spike wasn't in sight. I tried to shift myself so could see a little bit better. As I was moving, the weak boards of the landing started to creak under my weight. Angel stopped his pacing and looked up towards the stairs.

"Who's there?" he called out.

I held my non-existent breath and motioned back towards the others to keep silent. After a few moments, Angel shook his head and went back to his pacing. I tried to move again, but this time I could feel pieces of the wood starting to splinter underneath me.

"Don't move." Edward whispered, low and fast.

I stayed as still as possible, but it didn't seem to help. The wood was starting to split. Before Edward could toss his hand out to me, I was already crashing straight through the wood and quite a few stairs on the way down. I landed hard on the cement floor with all the wood from the crashed landing (no pun intended) and stairs landing on top of me.

I pushed through and crawled out of the mess of debris. I turned around to find Angel staring at me in amazement.

Not really the entrance I was looking to make.

We stood for a few moments in awkward silence before Edward, Alice and Emmett jumped down to where we were.

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

From the moment we had entered this building, I knew that this was going to be a troublesome adventure. Alice saw that something was going to go wrong-as it usually does-but she couldn't tell what. When Buffy was lying on the wooden landing, I had heard the splinters start to crack. I had started to reach my hand out to her, but Alice held me back.

"Trust me." she said, confidently.

After my siblings and I jumped down to where Buffy had fallen, I could see and feel how confused Angel was. I looked over towards Buffy and saw why.

She had a large piece of wood sticking directly out of her side, towards her heart. And she was completely oblivious to the fact that it was there.

"B-Buffy…How…What…Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's going to take a little more than a fall and some wood to kill me." she responded.

"I see that." Angel replied, still in shock.

I walked over to Buffy and pulled the large piece of wood out of her flesh.

"I think he was referring to that." I said.

Her eyes went wide. i"Great. Now I'm going to have to explain how that didn't kill me."/i she thought.

I just nodded in agreement.

Just then, Spike came walking out from an adjacent room.

"What the bloody hell is all that racket? Tryin' to get some sleep in there!" he yelled.

He stopped short once he saw Buffy and the rest of us. He turned to glare at me. We were all silent for another few moments before Angel spoke up.

"Buffy, I hate to say that I'm used to seeing you fall like that, but I am. However, what I'm not used to is seeing you get stabbed basically in the heart and still be alive."

Spike turned to look between Buffy and Angel incredulously. "What happened?"

"Buffy just came crashing through all those stairs. When she crawled out of the rubble, she had a large piece of wood stuck in her side, pretty much in her heart and yet, here she stands. Alive." Angel said.

Spike didn't say anything in response. He just stared. They both did.

"Okay okay. I can take a hint. A few months ago, before we had our sweet…reunion…in Italy….I was kinda changed a little bit." Buffy said.

"Changed?" Spike asked?

"Changed how?" Angel asked.

Buffy stood silent for a moment. I listened as she ran through a list of ways to say 'I'm immortal.' in her head.

She turned to look at me, for help. I shook my head 'no'. She sent a small glare at me which Angel and Spike both noticed and thoroughly enjoyed. She turned back to them and took a deep breath.

"I'm immortal now."

Angel and Spike's eyes both widened.

"What?" Spike asked.

Buffy focused in on them. "You know, immortal. Eternal. Undying. Living Forever."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Angel asked, angrily.

Spike interjected before Buffy had a chance to answer.

"It was him! I know it! I knew something was off when we saw you in Italy! He did it! He made you do it!" Spike yelled, pointing at me.

A million angry thoughts flooded Buffy's mind.

"Absolutely not. It had very little to do with Edward. There are these ancient vampires called the Volturi. They reside in Italy. They found out that the Cullen's were intermixing with me and sent us a summons to go before them in Italy. Alice had a vision of one of their minions killing me so while researching one day, Willow-not Edward-Willow-got the idea for it. I thought about it and all the consequences. I made my choice and Willow did it. End of story."

Angel and Spike stood their in shocked silence.

I turned back towards my siblings. Emmett looked like he was enjoying everything that was going on, naturally being the instigator that he is. Alice was watching everything very carefully. I suspected that she was darting between the future and the present, but I'm not sure. She wasn't letting me into her head.

Angel walked towards Buffy. "In Italy…you were changed in Italy." he stated.

"Yes. I was." she replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Spike asked.

Buffy turned violently towards him. "Why didn't iI/i say anything? Why didn't you say anything to me when you came back? Why didn't either of you bother to tell me that you were here?" she replied angrily.

Neither Angel or Spike answered. Buffy stood there for a moment before her eyes brightened with realization. Her thought crossed my brain and I had to smile. I looked back and Alice was whispering into Emmett's ear.

Buffy focused her sights directly onto Angel. "You know Angel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" he asked.

Buffy folded her arms and started to pace around Angel.

"Back when I first met Edward's family, his father told me a very interesting story. Wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Angel said.

"Our story is set in the late eighteenth century. Our main character, Carlisle, is walking through the streets of London when he comes across a strange building. What we've come to know as the headquarters for the Watcher's Council today. Well, not today because it was blown up. But recently. Anyway, Carlisle tried to enter and the forces threw him back. Some men, presumably Watcher's, came running out of the building to see what was going on. Scared, Carlisle hid in some thick bushes. While waiting it out, he happened to hear a conversation from two other Watcher's about some vicious creature they were tracking down. Supposedly, this creature had taken out an entire village just North of the city. One of the men said that he had heard that the Slayer had taken care of it; the other man said that he had heard different. He said that he had heard that the creature had gotten the Slayer. "

Angel cleared his throat. "Did-um, did they figure out what the creature was?"

Buffy stared him down. "You know exactly what it was, Angel."

"Oh yeah. I remember it. It was this little tiny village, can't remember the name, but it's safe to say that doesn't matter. We wiped it off the map, for sure." Spike interjected.

Angel glared angrily at Spike. Spike just smiled and continued on.

"It was back in Angelus' day, you know. All of us really; we were in our prime then. Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and me. Pillaging like fanged pirates. Taking whatever-and whomever-we wanted. The specific point I think you're alluding to is the Slayer that Angelus wiped out."

"Shut up, Spike." Angel seethed.

Buffy moved past Angel towards Spike. "No, please go on, Spike."

Spike smiled cockily at Angel. "My pleasure, pet, however that's just the end of the story. Angelus wiped out the Slayer of the time. The end."

Buffy walked back towards Alice, Emmett and myself.

She turned back to Angel, like she wanted to say something, but instead she jumped back up through the opening where the stairs had been.

* * *

_**(Buffy)**_

I was fairly quiet on the drive home. I wasn't super upset, it was just hard finding out that Angel had kept that kind of a secret from me for so long.

By the time we got home though, I had cheered up considerably. I missed my family. When we walked into the house, I was immediately ambushed by Dawn.

"Buffy! I missed you so much!"

I smiled. "I missed you, too, Dawnie."

I looked past her and realized that our entire family was there.

Emmett and Alice moved past Edward and joined the rest of the family.

Edward came up behind me and grabbed my hand.

Carlisle, Esme and Giles walked towards us.

"We have a bit of a wedding present for you." Giles smiled.

Carlisle pulled a little notepad from the side table next to him. He scribbled down something, tore the paper out and handed it to me.

"An address?" I asked.

"Yep. We all pitched in and-"

"Shut up Xander!" Dawn yelled.

"You should probably go now." Esme smiled.

"Really, if it's all the same-" I started.

"Really, B. You should go now." Faith interrupted.

I looked at Edward. "I guess we're being forced. Back to the car."

He snickered and looked towards our joined family. "I assume you're coming along?"

"Well, we'd love to join you, however, I think it best that you go by yourselves." Carlisle smiled.

hr/

Edward and I drove in his car. We were sitting in silence, just listening to the radio, coming in and out.

"Edward-"

"I have no idea what it is. Everybody is being very tight lipped, so to say."

I huffed. "Well, that was my plan. What's yours?"

He laughed and squeezed my hand.

We had been driving for a couple of hours when we entered a pretty coastal town called Port Angeles. The main streets were a quaint little tourist trap, bustling with restaurants, bars and all kinds of little shops.

We drove just outside of the main town, into what a street sign referred to as Port Angeles East.

We drove down a long stretch of coastal road until we finally reached what appeared to be our destination. On the left hand side of the road there was a long, dirt road with a mailbox that had our intended address written on it. There were balloons and all kinds of party like things attached to it.

I laughed. "Alice must've been here."

Edward laughed and nodded in agreement. Edward drove up the drive and stopped when a gorgeous little house came into view. Edward parked the car and we got out to investigate. There was a note taped to the front of the door.

"What's it say?" I asked Edward.

i"Welcome to your new home. Happy Wedding! Love, us."/i

My mouth dropped. "They got us a house for a wedding present?"

Edward laughed. "Apparently, it would seem that way."

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"YOU GUYS GOT US A FREAKIN' HOUSE?"

Edward laughed at my answering technique.

"Do you like it?" Willow asked.

"Well, to be honest, we haven't gone in yet, but I'm sure we'll love it." I said.

I heard some commotion over the line and then Xander was on.

"Buffy, I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that I did all of the woodwork inside the house."

"Wait what?"

"We built it for you guys."

"You built a house in two weeks?"

"It's amazing how fast stuff gets done when you've got a bunch of vamps running around."

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Wait-what about Dawn?"

"Welllll…..we're kind of all going to be moving there. Not into your house, but to the area. Carlisle bought a house just a few streets over from yours. Faith is leaving for Italy in a few days. Willow and Kennedy got their own place in town. Giles got a place. And, I'm proud to say, I got myself a bachelor pad. In which Dawn will be staying with me until you and Edward get all settled in and get over your honeymoon period. If you catch my drift."

"Xander…I don't know how to thank you guys enough…"

"Stop right there, Buff. You don't need to thank. You deserve it. Both of you. And I'm hanging up now. Go, enjoy your new surroundings."

With that, he hung up.

Edward looked at me with a large grin on his face. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."


	5. The Life and Times of a Slayer's Sibling

**All things Buffy are owned by Joss Whedon and all things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. All other characters are property of yours truly.**

**P.S. To avoid confusion, this chapter is from Dawn's POV. It's a bit short and I know it might not seem like it has a point in the story, but I assure you, it does. After this chapter, things are (hopefully) going to start getting a little more…dramatic, so I just thought a nice little chapter before all the hoopla! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Five: The Life and Times of a Slayer's Sibling**

I was still alive. I had made it.

Most kids, well, young adults, say things like that ironically, but I say it seriously.

Today was my first day of my last year of school. I was a Senior. I had made it through a few hellish years to get to this day.

At first, I was super relieved to being going to a different school last year, thinking I wouldn't have to deal with the great, abnormal, Sunnydale High anymore, however, after a few days, I realized that normal school was worse. I had almost forgotten what normal school was like. Once I remembered, I hated it. I was constantly picked on, just for being the new girl. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case this year.

My thoughts were interrupted by Buffy's yelling from the bottom of the stairs. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed the outfit I had pre-laid out the night before and walked across the hall to my bathroom to shower and get ready.

Once I was all prettied up, I ran down the stairs to the smell of breakfast cooking. I walked into our large kitchen to find Edward cooking and Buffy plating me up some breakfast. I looked at the large array of breakfast-y items available—It looked like Edward had been cooking for hours—and settled on some toast and a glass of juice.

"Out of everything that Edward has cooked here, you grab toast? Over pancakes? Where is my little sister?" Buffy asked, sarcastically.

"It's still a little too early for me to engorge myself into a breakfast buffet." I said.

Buffy rushed over to me. "What is it? Is something the matter?"

I heard Edward let out a small laugh from the stove area.

"Buffy, she's fine. It's her first day of her last year of school. She's just nervous."

I nodded in agreement with Edward. "He's right, Buff. I'm just nervous. Not only is it my first day of Senior year, it's my first day at a brand new school where I know absolutely no one."

Buffy nodded understandingly. "I definitely understand that. I'll go get my coat. Meet me in the car when you're finished with your breakfast. I'll drive you to school."

I finished my toast, a little too quickly. I stood up and grabbed my coat. Edward gave me a hug and wished me a good day.

The drive to school was a short one, compared to last year. Buffy dropped me off out front, promising to be back at two-thirty on the dot to pick me up.

I walked into the front office and was instantly warmed to the bone. The heat inside was almost desert like, but considering the miserable, ice cold driving rain that was outside, it felt like Heaven.

The lady that sat behind the desk was elderly, to say the least. Definitely a grandmother type. Her gray hair was curled tightly up into a pristine bun. She saw me enter and welcomed me forth, warmly, with a large smile on her face.

"Come on in, dear. Come on it out of that horrid rain. You must be the new girl, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes. Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"What a pretty name. Welcome to school, Miss Summers. Just let me inform Principal Collins that you're here."

She came back just a few moments later with a tall, slender woman, who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had long, straight brown hair, almost reminiscent of Kennedy's.

"Miss Summers? I'm Principal Collins. If you could just step into my office for a moment…I just need to clear up some of your paperwork."

I stood and followed Principal Collins into her office.

"Please, have a seat Miss Summers. This should only take just a few moments and we'll have you on your way."

I sat as instructed and she continued. As she talked, she was flipping through several files and folders.

"I see here in your transcripts that your school year last year was a bit…interruptive."

"Yes, I guess so." I answered, meekly.

"You spent the first half of the semester studying abroad in England, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you spent the remainder of the school term in Seattle?"

"Yes."

She was silent for a moment before continuing.

"Miss Summers, if I may ask, what was the reasoning for you leaving England?"

"A very close friend of our family is from England. A few of my sister's friends were accompanying him back and after some begging on my part, my sister allowed me to go with them, as long as I promised to stick to my studies. After a month or so, though, things weren't really working out. I missed my sister terribly, so we decided to all come back. That's when I was enrolled in Seattle, where my sister was living at the time."

"Yes, while we're on the subject, I see here in your enrollment form, that your sister and her husband are listed as your primary caretakers. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I don't wish to dig into your personal business, Miss Summers, however…"

"My mother died a few years ago. My father has never stepped up to take responsibility for me. Therefore, my sister is my caretaker."

A somber look spread across Principal Collins face. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Miss Summers. If you give me just a moment, I'll get your timetable and we'll get you off on your way."

After a few more minutes, she came back with a timetable of my classes and a highlighted map of the school.

* * *

My school day was pretty uneventful, thankfully. I met a nice girl in my home room, named Ally. She was short, but not really petite. She was average sized. She had gorgeous, naturally red hair, the kind that you couldn't get from a box or a salon, and bright green eyes.

I sat with her and her boyfriend, Zach, at lunch. Zach was your average high school jock. Tall, dirty blonde hair and muscular. He played every sport imaginable and besides Ally, that's all he talked about.

Next to Zach, sat his best friend and fraternal twin, Rhett, and Rhett's girlfriend, Liv. Rhett played all the sports that Zach played. Liv was your typical, gorgeous, high school girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that most girls would kill for. And she knew it. She wasn't as nice as Ally was, but she was nice enough, to my face, anyway.

When the final bell of the day rang, Ally and Zach walked with me out of the school.

"Do you need a ride home? Zach and I wouldn't mind." Ally offered.

I looked over to see Buffy, waiting patiently, in Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"No, my sister is here already. Thanks though." I motioned towards the car.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, Dawn!" Ally and Zach waved as they walked towards the student parking lot.

I opened the door and hopped into the car. "What's the deal with driving Carlisle's car today? Where's yours? Or Edward's?"

"I wanted to make an impression on your fellow students. Give you a good head start. So, how was it? Did you make any friends? Tell me all about it!" Buffy asked excitedly.

"It was good. School was…school-like. Which is always good. No zombies or evil beings lurking the halls. And yes, I think I met a few friends." I said, happily.

"Oooh tell me everything! Stat!"

"Buffy, I think you're getting a little too excited about this."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe, yes, a little. It just makes me happy that you've—hopefully—found some friends this year. Some sort of normalcy, you know? I know how rough it is to—"

"—be the freak. I know, Buffy. We've had this conversation a million times." I said, semi-annoyed.

"Well, as long as you don't turn into bachelor-loner Giles, I'm happy. And don't tell him I said that."

By this time, we were pulling up our long drive. I hopped out of the car and ran up the stairs, into the house. Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Edward were sitting on the sofa, mindlessly watching TV. They heard me bound through the door and flicked the TV off.

"How was your first day?" Willow asked, excitedly.

"Buffy will fill you in. I'm going to go upstairs and start my homework."

"Homework on the first day? Since when?" Buffy asked, coming through the door.

"There was always some kind of homework on the first day, Buffy. You just never did it. Or you weren't there for it." Willow said.

Edward laughed. "That doesn't surprise me in the least. If you need any help, Dawn, just let me know." he added on.

* * *

The next day was just as good as the first, if not better. I sat with Ally and everyone at lunch again. I was really starting to like her. She had an older sister, so we definitely shared some common ground.

Seeing as how it was Friday and all, I asked her if she wanted to come over after school and hang out. Zach and Rhett had soccer practice, so she agreed. I told Liv that she could come too, if she wanted, but she insisted on having better things to do. Well, at least I made a couple friends. Can't win everyone over, I suppose.

After school, Ally and I walked outside, expecting to see Buffy waiting for me. But it was Edward instead.

"Hey Edward. I thought Buffy was picking me up?" I asked, through the car window.

Right away noticing Ally, he shook his head no. "She was going to, but she got tied up." he answered.

I just left it at that, wondering if he meant it literally.

"Well, do you think she would care if my friend Ally came over?"

A big smile grew on his face.

"Probably not, but even if she did, it's my house, too, and you're partially under my care as well. I'm saying it's okay. If she has any problems with it, she'll just have to go through me." He winked.

Ally and I hopped into the car and Edward drove us home.

For the very first time, in a long time, I actually felt normal. It was a good—no, fantastic—feeling.


	6. Same old, Same old

**Chapter Six: Same old, Same old.**

_**(Dawn)**_

"Buffy, is it okay if I go to the beach with Ally and Zach this weekend?"

She turned away from the dishes she was washing to stare incredulously at me.

"The beach? It's November."

"Well, yeah…but it's this thing that everyone does here, I guess. They all go over to this beach in La Push and camp and have huge bonfires."

"Camp? As in overnight?"

"Yeah…"

"Where is this La Push?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. Zach said that it's part of the Quileute Indian reservations." I said, struggling with the pronunciation.

"It's a few hours away from here." Edward said, walking through the back door.

Buffy smiled wide at his entrance. He had been gone the last few days hunting and she had missed him terribly. It was quite obvious that the feeling was mutual.

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly.

Edward released Buffy and she turned back to me, sighing.

"Is it just the three of you going?" she asked.

I hesitated for a moment.

"Dawn…"

"No. It's Ally, Zach, Rhett, Liv and a bunch of other kids from my school." I said, reluctantly.

"So it's a party." Buffy made it a statement, not a question.

"No! It's not a party! It's…"

"A party." Edward reinforced, tapping his forehead.

I glared wickedly at him. His stupid mind reading always got me into trouble.

Buffy smiled. "You can go."

"Wait, what, really? I can go?" I asked, astonished.

"I'd rather have there be a large group of you than just the five of you. It's safer that way. Makes me worry about you less."

I jumped up from my seat at the kitchen table and tackled Buffy in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

I ran upstairs to call Ally and tell her the good news.

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly, as it does when you're excited for something at the end. But finally, it was Saturday. The plan was for Ally and the crew to pick me up at four so we'd be there by six, just when it was getting dark out.

But of course, that's not quite how it worked.

Buffy, for some reason, insisted on driving me to Ally's and dropping me off. I tried to fight it, but in the end, Buffy won, as usual.

"Dawn, all I'm saying is that parents meet parents. You've been hanging out with Ally almost every day for a solid two months. I think I'm entitled to meet her parents."

I cringed in my passenger seat. "Buffy, you're not my parent. You're my legal guardian."

"Tomato, tomahto. Why don't you want me to meet her parents?"

"It's not that-"

"Well, it's certainly something. Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Oh God, no, Buffy! I didn't mean-"

"Then what is it?"

"Every time you're around, all Zach does is stare at you and gush over you and it makes Ally really really uncomfortable." I blurted out.

"Oh, I see."

Buffy was quiet for the rest of the ride. Soon, she pulled into Ally's driveway. I grabbed my overnight bag out of the backseat and opened the door to get out.

"Well? Are you coming in?" I asked.

"No, you go on in. Just please, remember what we talked about…"

"You can't advise me against drinking, and I won't by the way, but if I do, don't drive anywhere and don't get in the car with anyone who has been and most importantly, don't feel pressured to drink just because everyone else is." I repeated.

"And?"

"To call somebody if things get too awkward or uncomfortable for me."

"And?"

"Alice is 'watching'."

"And?"

"I've got a stake hidden in the bottom of my bag."

"I've taught you so, so well." Buffy smiled.

We hugged and then she drove off.

I walked into Ally's house to find Zach standing in the foyer, looking out the window, as Buffy drove off.

"Was that your sister dropping you off?" he asked, hopeful.

"No," I lied. "It was Edward's sister, Rose."

Zach disappointedly backed away from the window. Ally mouthed 'thank you' from behind him.

Soon, we were all piled into Zach's SUV and on our way to La Push. Rhett sat up front with his brother, while Ally, Liv and I sat in the back. After a few hours and an awkward car ride, we arrived at our destination.

We walked onto the long stretch of beach to see all of Zach and Rhett's teammates and literally half of the school, mingling about a large campfire. A little farther down the beach, there were three kids that I didn't recognize, talking to one of Rhett's friends. As if on cue, Rhett's friend, Sebastien, turned, saw Rhett, and motioned us over.

"Rhett! What's up?" Sebastien said, as we approached.

"Who are your friends?" Liv asked, arrogantly.

A boy with long, black hair came forward. "This is Quil and Embry. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

"Do you think she'll listen to me?"

I lifted my head from Buffy's neck. "Excuse me?"

"Dawn. Do you think she'll listen to me?"

"Buffy, I don't know if you've noticed, but this really isn't the best time to talk about your little sister."

She sighed. "I know I know."

I pulled myself off of her and rolled onto my side, to face her.

She sat up. "I'm sorry. I'm just so-"

"You're worried about her, I know."

"It's just that after what happened with Glory…"

"Buffy, that was almost two years ago."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. Dawn's had just as rough of a life as you have. And from what you've told me, she seems quite able to protect herself. I hate to say it, but you need to lighten up on her a little, love. She deserves some fun. Just like you do." I smiled, leaning towards Buffy, placing my hand on her thigh, gently.

She sat quiet, contemplating what I said. After a few moments, she leaned into me, pushing me over, onto my back. Crawling on top of me, she bent down and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in tighter to my chest. It always seemed that I couldn't get her close enough to me, no matter how hard I tried.

We stayed in that situation for quite some time, with all of our focuses directed towards each other. Somewhere, in the distance, I could've sworn I heard a phone ringing, but I favorably ignored it as best I could.

After sometime though, the ringing phone turned into loud knocks on our front door.

Buffy sat up in bed, cautiously draping part of the sheet around her delicate (I use that term very loosely.) body.

"What in the hell is going on? First the phones going off and now this?" she said.

"Just stay here, sweetheart. I'm going to find out what's going on."

I slid out of bed and pulled on my jeans that were previously a crumpled heap on the floor. I ran down the stairs to the door and yanked it open to find Giles, Alice and Willow on the doorstep.

They all had terribly dismal looks on their faces.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I instantly knew something was wrong. However, none of them were letting me inside their heads to find out what.

"Where is Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Upstairs."

"Get her. We need to talk. Now." he stated, darkly. He pushed past me into the house, with Alice and Willow following him. As Willow walked past me, I could hear the tiniest bits and pieces of her thoughts.

Not that she was thinking about much.

All she kept repeating was _'How could she do this to me? Betray me like this.'_ and _'Don't lose it. Don't go berserk. The world wants to stay intact. Think of Tara.'_

"What's going on?"

I turned to see Buffy, who was now fully clothed and sheet-less, coming down the stairs.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Nobody seems to think it's important enough to answer me."

"Buffy, come. Sit." Giles said, softly.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, quietly. Her thoughts immediately shifted to Dawn and darkened deeply.

"I think you'd better-"

"Damn it Giles, I'm not sitting! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Buffy yelled.

Giles cleared his throat.

"Very well then. Alice had a vision. The Volturi know about Dawn being the Key."

"Wh-what?" Buffy stammered.

"They know about her mystical properties. They know about how and why she was made, why she was sent to you and everything that happened with Glory."

Any of the color that was left in Buffy, immediately drained out.  
I instantaneously wrapped my arms around her tightly, just to keep her standing upright.

"It gets worse, I'm afraid." Giles announced.

"How in the hell does it get worse?" Buffy asked, sharply.

"Remember how you told me that you and Edward thought that someone was betraying you to The Volturi?"

Buffy and I both nodded our heads 'yes'.

"Well, as it turns out, you were right. There is someone in our midst that has been betraying all of our secrets to them. This person is how they found out about Dawn."

Buffy's eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched tight.

"Who?" she growled.

Giles and Alice both turned to Willow, who turned her face away.

"Willow, I feel it's best you tell it." Alice said, softly.

Willow brought her eyes up to meet mine. For the first time, I noticed that she was crying.

Then I heard the voice in her head let a name slip.

Suddenly, everything came together and it all made sense.

I looked from Willow to Buffy.

"Kennedy. It's Kennedy."


	7. Playing With Fire

**Chapter Seven: Playing With Fire**

_**(Buffy)**_

I could feel the fire burning in my veins. Pure, concentrated hate.

"How did this happen? Did you know?" I hissed at Willow.

"No! Of course I didn't! Kennedy, Xander and I were out walking through the town, just exploring. We were waiting to meet up with Alice and Jasper. Kennedy said she thought she heard something behind one of the buildings. She went to check it out. She was gone for an awfully long time and by the time Alice and Jasper had shown up, she still wasn't back. I was getting worried, so the four of us went to check it out. Jasper sensed it first, and as we got closer, Alice nearly fell to the ground from the force of the vision. I peeked around the corner and…and I saw Kennedy…" Willow sobbed.

"Doing what?" I begged.

"Sharing some pertinent information with a minion of the Volturi's." Alice said, quietly.

"Who?" Edward asked. His tone was low and dark.

Alice looked up at him. "Felix."

My mind was frantic. All I could think about was protecting Dawn. Then it hit me.

"Oh my God. Edward…Dawn's at that party. They could—"

He stopped me mid-sentence. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Emmett—Get over here as fast as possible."

He snapped the phone shut and turned towards Alice.

"Leave your car here. You'll get to Carlisle's faster if you run. Take Giles with you. Run as fast as you can. Stay there. Don't let anyone in or out, especially Kennedy. Keep her under constant watch. We'll take Willow with us."

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

"To get Dawn before Felix does." Edward answered, somberly.  


* * *

_**(Dawn)**_

It was about midnight. I had spent a better part of the night with Jacob, walking all along the beach. He told me all about his family—he was part of the Quileute Indian tribe—and I told him all about mine. Well, all that I was allowed to tell, anyway. I didn't really think Buffy would want me giving away all her Slayer-y secrets.

Jacob and I were sitting on a series of large rocks, looking out into the dark ocean. I was in the middle of telling him about England's boring, verdant fields when my phone rang. I noticed the number and raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett?" I answered.

"You have to come home, little sis." he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Nice try. Does Buffy know what you're up to?"

"Dawnie, I'm not kidding. I'm dead serious. Lose the dude and I'll come get you. Buffy will explain everything in the car."

"Emmett…"

"Dawn, I'm not playing around. You have exactly twenty seconds from the time I hang up to ditch the kid. Got it?"

"Yes."

With that, he hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah…yes. Yes, everything's fine. Just my brother-in-law playing a joke. Hey, I'm going to walk back to the party and go to bed. It was great hanging out with you tonight. Really. Thanks for saving me from 'jock-and-cheerleader-central'"

"Uh, you're welcome. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, it's fine. But call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I definitely will." he smiled. "Goodnight, Dawn."

"Goodnight." I smiled.

He turned and walked in the opposite direction of the party, towards his friends at the other end of the beach.

As soon as he did, Emmett jumped down from a nearby tree, grabbed me and ran.

Once we go to the Jeep, he tossed me in the back, next to Buffy and Edward. Willow was sitting in the front, staring deeply out the window. Buffy threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Okay—will somebody please tell me what in the hell is going on?" I yelled, breaking free from my sister's monstrous grip.

"The Volturi. They know you're the key. Kennedy has been betraying us to them for months." Edward said, quietly.

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

Buffy was out of the Jeep and up the front stairs of my father's house before Emmett even touched the brakes.

I directed Emmett to stick very close to Dawn, while I tried to wrangle hold of Buffy before her emotions did.

I followed Buffy's trail of hatred and anger until I finally caught up with her outside, in the dimly lit garden.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kennedy asked.

"You know **exactly** what I'm talking about." Buffy growled.

"What is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your mind?" Kennedy yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me! What did they offer you? Money? Power? A sweet spot on their 'team'?"

Kennedy didn't answer right away.

She knew she'd been caught. Her thoughts told me that.

"What are any of you to me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Before you went to Italy, they sent some of their minions over to spy on you. I caught them one night on patrol. They offered me everything—including my life—if I sent them info on all of you. Strengths, weaknesses, plans and plots—everything. After you got back, they sent me out to find the thing that would hurt you the most. They felt you escaped punishment. So, naturally, I thought of Edward first. But they emphatically denied that. I went through Giles, Xander and I even considered Willow—but they said 'no' every time. They knew they can't kill you, but they want something that will make you suffer for all of eternity. Something that will settle and make your heart as heavy as a boulder. The other night, I happened to be eavesdropping on several conversations and I heard Dawn talking to Rose about her experiences with that Glory chick. I knew that was my ticket. Tonight was the quickest I could meet with my informant, so I did. I told him everything I had heard and everything I knew. They figured out the rest."

Buffy's eyes were a blazing fire of rage and hatred. Her thoughts were so chaotic that I couldn't even decipher them anymore.

She ran and tackled Kennedy to the ground and started pummeling her repeatedly, as hard as she could.

I didn't stop her.

I let her go for a few more minutes.

And a few more after that.

When I finally decided that enough was enough, I started to walk towards them.

I only took a few steps when all the outside lights suddenly flicked out. The wind picked up and got very heavy. The back doors flew open and Willow walked slowly through.

She was very different from the Willow I had seen only mere moments ago.

She was no longer crying and weak. Her features were very different. Her eyes had turned a deep, dark black. Her hair had changed to match her eyes—pure jet black. She was dangerous now. That was very clear.

Willow flicked her hand ever so lightly and Buffy went flying off from Kennedy, into me, knocking us both over, hard. Buffy started to get back up, but I held her tightly to me. I didn't want her getting in the middle of this.

Kennedy started to sit up. Her face was torn and bloody. Dark Willow turned all her focus onto her.

"Stay." she commanded.

Chains came flying from out of nowhere and encircled themselves around Kennedy, tying her down.

"Willow! Stop!" Buffy yelled. "She's not worth you losing it again!"

Dark Willow turned to Buffy. "Be quiet." My hand involuntarily went up against Buffy's mouth. As hard as we tried, my hand wouldn't budge from her mouth.

Dark Willow turned back to Kennedy. "How could you betray us like that? How could you betray _me_ like that?"

"It's easy when you get left out to the dogs. It's even easier when you hate everybody you're around. Whatever Buffy says, you all do it. Like you're her little sheep. We had a great thing going in England. Just the two of us. Doing whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted to do it. But oh! Wait! Mini-Buffy gets in some minor trouble and we all have to leave."

"Is your jealousy and hatred a good enough reason for you to die?" Dark Willow asked.

Kennedy laughed. "You wouldn't."

"Do not make the mistake of mocking me, little girl. You know not of the power I hold. I possess more power in my core than you could ever dream of having. I told you a long time ago what I was capable of. It was your foolish mistake for not believing me."

"Will, please listen! Let Buffy deal with her. We care way more about your sanity than we do her. Buffy's right. She's not worth you losing it and having a repeat of before!" Xander pleaded.

She turned her head to the side, slightly and sent a callous, black eyed stare towards Xander. He backed away quickly.

I tried to get into her mind, but there was a sharp pain that hit me and it sent Buffy and I flying back even farther.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, VAMPIRE!" Dark Willow bellowed.

"Willow! Look! I'm okay! Please! Don't do this! Please…for me. For Tara." Dawn implored.

Willow turned to look at Dawn.

"Willow…please." Dawn pleaded, with tears running down her face.

Suddenly, the heavy winds stopped. The lights popped back on. My hand fell from Buffy's mouth. However, Kennedy's chains stayed tightly in place.

Willow's hair lightened back to it's normal shade of red. Her eyes stayed jet black, though. She walked over to Kennedy and grabbed her bleeding face tightly.

"If anything happens to Dawn or anyone else that I love, I **will** hold you personally responsible and I **will** make you pay. Do you understand?"

Kennedy didn't say anything. Willow dug her nails into her skin, causing more blood to come out.

"I said, do you understand?" she yelled.

"Y-yes." Kennedy spit out.

"Good." Willow said, releasing her.

The chains came unbound from her body and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kennedy got up and ran off, as best she could, towards the woods.

Buffy got up and started to go after her.

"Buffy—don't. Let her go." Dawn said.

"I can't do that, Dawnie. She's going to go—"

"Right back to Felix? I know. She'll go back. Tell him everything that happened. And she'll lead him right to us." Willow said with a mischievous smile.

Everybody stared at her, confused.

Finally, her thoughts flooded my mind and I saw right through to the core.

I grinned widely.

"Oh, you're good." I said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It was an act, Buff. I didn't really turn back into crazy, dark Willow. I just did some quick glamours and some flashy magician stuff to scare her into doing exactly what I wanted. With some acting help from Xander and Dawn, it worked beautifully."

Xander and Dawn bowed, proudly beaming.

Buffy smirked.

"Oh, he's right. You're good."


	8. Secured

**A/N:** Hello! Just a short chapter today, but there's some important information in it! Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Secured

_**(Dawn)**_

As you can probably imagine, I had some pretty heavy security.

This is what my last few months have looked like:

Buffy and Edward drop me off at school at seven-forty five.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper stay hidden in the trees around school.

Buffy and Edward pick me up at two-thirty on the dot.

If I have to stay after school for something, Emmett, Rose and Jasper stay hidden a bit longer and Buffy and Edward are waiting out front as soon as I'm done.

If Buffy and Edward have to leave at night-patrolling, hunting, whatever reason-Angel and Spike come over.

Buffy's gotten on a little bit better terms with them and they've learned to respect her and Edward's marriage.

My friends are allowed to come over,however, I'm not allowed to go to their houses. To make it less suspicious, I had to make it seem like Buffy never knew about the party and I went without asking her and she found out, therefore grounding me from everything.

Jake and I talked on the phone every single night. He'll call, I'll answer, and his first line is always "Still grounded?"

I keep telling him that I'm not allowed to go anywhere, but he's allowed to come over whenever. Every single time, his answer is "As soon as I get a car."

So, you can imagine my surprise when I answered the phone this time. His opening line wasn't the normal 'Still grounded?'

"I got a car, Dawn!" he said, excitedly.

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yup. My dad gave me one of his old trucks. I've been fixing it up nice and it's finally done! When can I come over?"

I was definitely excited."How about Friday night? We're having a party for Buffy's birthday."

"School on the Res gets out earlier than public school. How about I pick you up? I can help with the party or something."

"No no no. Definitely not. Buffy would flip out if someone else picked me up. Besides, the party is all taken care of. Just be here at seven, sharp."

"Your sister really needs to just-"

"I know her punishment seems kind of unfair and…odd, but she's just doing what our Mom would've done."

Sensing that he was defeated, Jake gave in."Okay, I'll be over a little before seven."

After that, we hung up.

I went downstairs and found Buffy and Edward laying on the sofa, watching TV.

I walked past them into the kitchen where Alice was beating-no, crushing-Emmett at a game of Monopoly.

I giggled a bit and started pillaging the cupboards for a tasty snack.

"So, when are you going to tell Buffy about your little boyfriend?" Emmett asked.

"What boyfriend?" Buffy asked, suspiciously, walking into the kitchen.

Great. Thanks, Emmett.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said, opening a bag of chips.

"Oh, really?" Emmett said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Really." I retorted.

"Then how come he calls you every day at the same time?" Emmett asked, slyly.

"He lives two hours away. It's not like he can just pop over whenever he wants. We're just friends." I said, annoyed at the turn of conversation.

"Uh huh." Emmett said. He had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Who are you guys even talking about?" Buffy asked, confused.

"No one."

"Jacob."

Emmett and I answered at the same time.

I scowled at him.

Buffy folded her arms and looked at me, awaiting an explanation. She stayed like that for a few minutes, just long enough to make it uncomfortable.

"Okay okay! His name is Jacob. I met him at the beach party in La Push. He lives there. On the Reservation and he's coming over for your party Friday. You can meet him then."

Buffy smiled at her victory, however, Edward and Emmett were looking a bit grave.

"He's a Quileute?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. His whole family is. How do you know about the Quileute's?" I asked.

"Probably one of his seventy five college degrees." Buffy muttered, sarcastically.

"We have a long history with them. The older generations know what we are-cold ones, to them. Over seventy years ago, we lived close to La Push. The Elders made us swear to a Treaty."

"What kind of treaty?" Buffy and I asked at the same time.

"We promised to never hunt on their land. We can't even so much as step foot on their land or the Treaty is broken and a war would most definitely break out."

"Over some deer and a piece of land?" Buffy asked. "That's a dumb reason for a war."

"The Quileute's aren't just normal people, Dawn. They are dangerous." Edward said, seriously.

"Dangerous? How?" I asked, skeptically.

"Their true form doesn't show until the vamp-well, until we're around for a bit. Then they start changing, to protect their land." Edward explained.

"True form? What are they?" Buffy asked, more serious now.

"Shape-shifters." Edward and Emmett answered.

Buffy shook her head and we both laughed. "Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?"


	9. Intermission

**Chapter Nine: (-Intermission-)**

I'm sitting high in a tree, far away in the distance, watching her like a hawk.

Like prey.

If I get any closer than this, she'll be able to sense me and my Master's, the three of them, well, they say that it isn't time yet.

I know she's supposed to be my enemy, but there's something about her…something…irresistible.

I'm not an emotional being. I kill for food, yes, but I also kill for fun.

A lot.

More than I kill for food, actually.

And she…this vampire killer…this…Slayer…this immortal being...she looks like she'd be all kinds of fun.

* * *

Jane, Alec and I have successfully managed to infiltrate their group.

It wasn't hard getting into the head of the other vampire killer.

She hates this whole lot more than anything.

More than the vampires she's supposed to kill.

Promised her all kinds of empty promises.

Money, power and hatred-they win every time.

It's a shame that she won't get it. Any of it.

The only payment she's getting is death…if she's lucky.

* * *

Soon. The Master's want the first Slayer's sibling soon.

They have something planned for her. Special. Something very special.

Something to make this Slayer pay. Something to make her hurt. Forever.

Something to make dear Carlisle an his family remember their place in line.

Soon, yes, but not now.

I'll definitely be seeing them soon.

* * *

****

A/N: Suspenseful? Wondering what's going on? Wondering who's talking? Good. hehehehehe :)


	10. Birthday Bash Literally

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUFFY!"**

I nearly sliced several people that I love and care about deeply, as they jumped out from behind some bushes in the cemetery.

"WOAH! Take it easy, little sis! No need to go postal and kill us all." Emmett said with a grin.

Edward walked past him to pull me into a hug.

"Sorry, love. They insisted on surprising you, no matter how hard I tried to tell them your loathing of surprises." he whispered rapidly into my ear.

I could feel Jasper start to diffuse the air a bit with his gift and laughed.

"Thanks, Jasper, but it's unnecessary at this point." I said, dropping my sword to my side.

I actually started to look and noticed that Alice and Emmett were carrying party balloons.

"How's the patrolling going?" Edward asked.

"Oh, not much. Just another dead night in the cemetery." I said, slightly smiling at my little joke.

"Enough chit-chatting. We're going to be late!" Alice interjected.

"Late? For what?" I asked.

He sighed.

I hated when he did that.

"What? What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Promise you're not going to be mad, love…"

I _really_ hated when he did _that._

"Mad about what?" I asked again.

Emmett started to say something, but Alice sent him and Edward threatening glares.

"I swear, if either of you say one word, I'll dismember you myself."

Edward and Emmett sighed. With that, Alice, Jasper and Emmett ran off in a blur.

"Edward, what's going-"

"If I tell you, she'll kill me. Let's just go before she comes flying back here." He scooped me up in his arms and we ran off into the night.

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

I got us to Carlisle's house in record time, thanks to my speed.

I set Buffy down and she noticed instantly that it was dark inside, which it never was.

"Edward…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart." I smiled, reassuringly.

We walked up to the door, and as soon as I put my hand on the door handle, I could smell it.

Fear.

Absolute and endless fear chased down with worry and anguish.

I looked at Buffy and judging by the worried look on her face, she seemed to feel it as much as I could smell it.

"Edward, I don't know if we should go in." she whispered.

"Buffy…"

"It doesn't feel right. It feels like a trap."

I started to say something, but my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

I answered without saying hello. I didn't need to.

"Don't go into the house."

"Alice…"

She sounded almost in tears, if she could be.

"Don't go in. Just come home. I'll explain everything when you get here."

She hung up.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, nervously.

"I don't know. Alice said to-"

"Meet her at our place, I know, I heard."

"Let's go then."

I picked her up once more and ran us the few miles to our ocean view bungalow.

It didn't take very long, a minute or two at the most, and before I even set her down, we both felt it.

"I don't like this, Edward. This, right here, feels like even more of a trap than Carlisle's house did."

"I agree." I said.

We stood silently for a second.

"Well, let's get going with it then." Buffy said.

I nodded. We linked our hands together tightly and walked up the steps, into the house. The front door opened into the living room, and it was empty. Every light in the house was on. We carefully maneuvered our way through the entire first floor and upstairs, finding nothing. Only horrid feelings that the both of us wore very plainly on our faces. Wewere headed back outside, when Buffy's face lit up, not with excitement or happiness, but with realization. I heard her thought and nodded in agreement.

The training room.

We started down the stairs and instantly knew we were right, not by feelings or thoughts, but by sight.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and were all cornered into one section of the large room, with coldhearted, yet worrisome and horrified, looks upon their faces.

"Ah, it's about time you've arrived. You're missing all the fun." a wicked voice boomed.

I caught their thoughts before I saw them. I growled loudly and turned towards the direction our family was looking.

Jane , Alec, Demetri and Felix stood there.

Faith laid on the floor in front of them, unconscious.

Felix held Dawn tightly, with one arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and one arm around her neck.

Buffy noticed and instinctively ran towards them.

"Dawn!" she yelled.

"If you come any closer, I'll snap her neck." Felix growled.

Buffy stopped short, noticing Faith.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy hissed.

Jane laughed, loudly."She thought she could take us, by herself. I proved her wrong, instantaneously."

She was still alive, I could hear her heart beating faintly. Very faintly.

"What. Do. You. Want." Buffy growled, fiercely.

"We already have what we came for." Felix said, with a nefarious smile.

Jane , Alec and Demetri laughed.

"If you hurt her, I swear to God, I'll torture you so slowly you'll wish you were dead." Buffy said, darkly.

They all laughed. "Don't worry, vampire killer. The Volturi, they have great plans for your sister. Whether you like it or not, she's coming with us. There will be no harm done to her. Until it's time, anyway." Jane smiled.

Suddenly, Willow fell over, screaming in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK US, WITCH!" Jane bellowed.

Before, I knew what was happening, Buffy ran over and tackled Jane down to the ground, breaking her away from Willow. Alec wrapped his arms around Buffy, trying to peel her off from his twin sister.

I sped over and twisted his neck, ripping it completely off.

His skin cracked and his body fell over.

Jane, sensing her twin's death, sent Buffy flying off of her and set her dangerous eyes on me.

The next second, my body was filled with the same excruciating pain that Willow and Faith had undoubtedly felt.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

My body, my veins, every piece of me, filled with endless amounts of horridly piercing pain.

My vision blurred out from the amount of hurt.

I was sure that she was going to kill me.

Then, the pain stopped just as suddenly as it started.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Buffy chop Jane with her scythe.

She chopped at her cold, stone body over and over and over, until Emmett finally pulled her off of Jane's cracked, dead stone body.

I managed to pull myself up off of the floor and ran over to them.

Willow and Faith were still unconscious on the floor.

Emmett grabbed the scythe from Buffy's hands and set her down.

Alice let out a dry sob. "Demetri and Felix are gone. They took Dawn."


	11. A Bloody Mess

**A/N:** _Just a word of warning for you all…this chapter definitely has a higher up rating. It's very dark and if you couldn't tell from the title-it's bloody and violent. You've been warned. _

_Oh and please keep positively reviewing! I love love looooove to read them! Thank you so much! :)_

**Chapter Eleven: A Bloody Mess**

**_(Buffy)_**

My mind was blank.

Empty.

Emotionless. Broken.

For the second time in two years, I'd let me baby sister get kidnapped.

Awful.

I was an absolutely awful sister and Slayer. How many times had Giles told me to concentrate, to not get distracted by my emotions?

Giles.

Oh man.

Where was Giles? Xander? The rest of the Cullen's?

I looked up at Edward and tried frantically to form words.

I couldn't, but luckily he read my jumbled thoughts enough to understand.

"Well, Carlisle should still be at the hospital-Emmett, call to make sure-Rose and Esme went out hunting-they probably aren't even in the state at the moment. As for the others…"

He stopped speaking and looked at Alice, for an explanation.

She didn't say anything, at least not vocally. She walked over to Willow and carefully picked her up.

"Carlisle is fine. He's on his way to the house. Told him we'd meet him there." Emmett said, slamming his phone shut. He took notice of Alice carrying Willow. He looked over to Jasper.

"Should I carry Faith or do you want to?"

Jasper didn't answer, he just blurred out of the room, with Alice following him.

"Well, I guess that means I'm carrying Slayer number two. Meet you at the house?" he directed towards Edward.

"Yes. Don't go in though. Make sure Alice and Jasper stay outside as well, just until we get there. Just incase."

Emmett followed in Alice and Jasper's footsteps and blurred out of the house.

* * *

I was still standing, staring, blankly. I felt Edward place his hands on my shoulders.

"Buffy, sweetheart?"

I didn't answer him. I just crawled onto his back and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He took the hint and ran off back towards Carlisle's.

When we got there, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were standing in the drive way. Emmett and Alice still had tight holds on Faith and Willow.

I climbed down from Edward's back and walked up the stairs, towards the door.

"Buffy, I think you should let us go in first." Edward said, softly. Sincerely.

Too bad I wasn't in a sincere kind of mood.

I ignored Edward and walked through the door and flipped the lights on.

The large front room was a wreck. There had definitely been a fight. I turned to my left and noticed that a very large window pane was completely shattered. Dangerous glass fragments were spilled all over the wooden floor.

I barely registered voices behind me. And a car. Probably Carlisle.

I walked farther into the front room and noticed a large pile of old books and what used to be several bookcases laying broken on the floor. I walked towards it and as I got closer I noticed a hand sticking out. I tore into the pile, ripping books and heavy pieces of wood off, digging straight down to the bottom, where I found Xander, laying face down. There was blood all around him. I swallowed hard, quickly realizing that I wasn't going to be able to handle all of this at once.

"He's still alive. I can hear his heart beating." I heard Edward say. I carefully pulled Xander out and noticed he had two deep wounds in his side.

Carlisle came over. "I better take him and set him up. I need to see how bad these wounds are. Alice and Emmett took Willow and Faith upstairs. I'm going to bring Xander up there as well. If you find…well, you know where I'll be." he said, gently.

Edward took my hands and pulled me into a deep hug. "It's going to be-"

"I swear to God if you say it's going to be okay, I'll stake you without hesitation." I muttered.

Edward flicked his head towards the kitchen. "I think Jasper's found something."

He let me out of the hug, but he kept my hands in his and pulled me along with him.

As we entered, I choked on my own sobs. There was blood everywhere. Jasper looked very uncomfortable, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Giles is over there. He's still alive, but barely. Edward, I'd take him up to Carlisle but…"

"Don't worry about it Jasper. It's okay. I understand." Edward said. He picked Giles up carefully and looked at me. "I'll be back in a flash, sweetheart." He very carefully walked out of the kitchen with Giles, leaving just Jasper and me to survey the rest of the expansive kitchen.

I walked in further, towards the dining room and what I saw immediately drove me into screaming hysterics.

Across the dining room table, laid Riley. He was dead. I could tell.

Not just dead.

Mutilated.

Destroyed.

His blood covered literally everything, including the beautiful birthday cake that was lying next to him.

A beautiful cake that read 'Happy Birthday, Buffy!'.

The force of the hysterics I had gone into made me collapse into something hard, I don't know what. My eyes were too blurred and my senses were too broken to notice.

They had killed Riley. Just like they killed Sam.

Because of me.

* * *

**(Edward)**

I flew down the stairs as soon as I heard her scream. When I re-entered the kitchen, I found Jasper trying to pull a hysterical Buffy out of the dining room.

I grabbed her from Jasper's arms and held her close to me.

"Shhh. Shhh. What is it? Just tell me what happened. What did you see?" I asked, softly.

She was crying too hard to say anything and I couldn't make left or right of her thoughts.

I turned to look for Jasper, but he was gone, all the blood being too much for him to handle.

I held Buffy closer to me, not wanting to leave her on her own and opened the dining room door.

Riley.

The bastards murdered Riley and laid him right next to her birthday cake.

I ran Buffy outside, away from the terrible scene.

She clung to me and sobbed, repeatedly, for a very long time. I didn't register anyone around us until I heard Esme and Rose coming closer to us, through the woods.  
"Edward, oh my God, what happened?" Esme asked, running up.

"The Volturi sent Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. They knocked Willow and Faith unconscious. They seriously hurt Giles and Xander. They killed Riley. I managed to kill Alec and Buffy took out Jane, but Demetri and Felix kidnapped Dawn." I muttered, rapidly.

Buffy sobbed louder and harder.

Esme pulled Buffy out from my arms and held her close.

"Edward, I want you and Rose to go up and see if Carlisle and the others need help. I'll stay here with Buffy. She needs a mother right now."

I didn't argue for I knew Esme was right. I leaned over and kissed Buffy softly on the forehead and got up.

I started to walk towards the house, but I realized that Rose wasn't walking with me, she was still standing in her place.

"They have Dawn?" she asked, disbelievingly.

I nodded.

She turned towards Buffy.

"How could you let them take her?"

Buffy lifted her tear strained face from Esme's shoulder to look at Rose incredulously.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me. How could you let them take her? You're not only her sister, you're the Slayer. And you let her get kidnapped. How could you?"

"Rosalie Hale…you stop it." Esme warned.

Buffy released herself from Esme's grip.

"No, if she has something to say, let her say it."

"I already said it." Rose hissed.

"Edward, could you tell me exactly what is going on in your sister's thick skull at the moment?" Buffy asked.

"You're supposed to protect her. And where were you?"

"Where was I? Where was I? I was out patrolling, doing my job. Where were you? Any of you? I trusted every single one of you with her life and look what happens! She gets kidnapped. A person I cared very deeply for ends up dead and my Watcher plus three of my best friends end up in critical care."

Buffy started out low, but she ended screaming. Loud enough that the rest of my siblings heard and were now assembled on the steps watching the Buffy-Rose scene unfold.

Rose got up close to Buffy, in her face.

"How. Dare. You. How dare you! How dare you insinuate that it's my family's fault that this all happened! We wouldn't even have to be bothering with the Volturi if you had never even shown up and invaded our lives! Ever since you came into my family's life, everything has been nothing but a living nightmare! Why don't you just do us all a favor and get the hell out!" Rose shouted.

Buffy didn't respond, vocally. Instead, she reached up and punched Rose, hard, knocking her to the ground. Rose got right back up and her eyes filled with pure hatred. She flew towards Buffy and almost had her, but I jumped in the middle and pushed Rose back down.

"Edward, get out of the way. Let your little bitch wife fight her own fights." Rose snarled.

"Rosalie, I seriously suggest you apologize to Buffy." I warned, through clenched teeth.

Rose was vocally silent, however, her thoughts were screaming and shouting at me.

We stood like that for another moment, before Rose stood up and stomped off into the house, glaring at everyone in her path.

I turned to Buffy. Her arms were folded across her chest and her face still had tear strains running down it.

"Buffy, I'm sor-"

"I don't need this right now. I don't need any of this." she stammered, cutting me off.

She turned and started to run back down the drive way, but I grabbed her by her elbow and spun her back to me.

"Buffy, don't run away."

I tried to pull her into a hug, but she just pushed me away.

"Edward, I don't need this right now." was all she said, before she turned and started to run down the driveway again.

I started to follow her, but I felt a hand catch me at my elbow.  
"Edward, let her go." Esme said, softly.

"She shouldn't be alone right now." I countered.

"No, she shouldn't." Esme agreed. "However, she's far too stubborn and you're never going to get through to her until she realizes it on her own."

"But-"

"No buts', Edward."

"Demetri and Felix could be out there still."

"Just give her a few minutes. Twenty, thirty at the most. Give her some time to calm down. Have Alice watch for any trouble."

Deep down, I knew Esme was right. She always was.

I silently agreed and walked back to the house with her, to check on everyone else and to help clean up all the mess. 

* * *

_**(Buffy)**_

I ran.

And ran and ran.

I ran straight to mine and Edward's house.

I ran down to the training room and grabbed my scythe. I was about to walk out the back door when I heard a knock on the front door.

Ugh.

Just what I needed. Visitors.

I walked back through the living room and yanked the door open, forgetting I had the scythe in my hand, to find a tall boy with long, black hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. Dawn's friend? She told me to come over tonight for-wait, are you Buffy? Her sister?"

"Yeah. But sorry, Dawn's not home." I said, trying to hold the tears in.

"Oh." he said, noticing the scythe. "Well, she invited me over-"

"Right. But you see, our dad came into town-unexpectedly-and she never gets to see him so I told her she could go stay with him for a while in LA while he's there and not jet-setting across Europe." I lied.

Dawn really liked this kid so I didn't want to ruin it for her, plus I felt bad for him. I obviously couldn't tell him what was really going on.

It didn't matter though. He still looked hurt.

"Oh, I see. Well…thanks." he said. He turned away from the door and started back towards his car.

I walked out the door, onto the porch.

"You know, Jacob, she really likes you." I said.

He turned and looked at me funny.

"I approve." I added, making myself clear.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I might actually believe that if you weren't holding a very dangerous weapon in your hands." he said, getting into his car.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, I ran as fast as I could to town. I needed to find a vamp or demon to kill, stat.

I carefully hid my scythe under my long coat and walked the populated streets until I came to the other end of town. The 'not-so-nice' end.

There were a lot of sordid bars and old, abandoned buildings on this end of town, which made me a bit hopeful.

I did my best at holding in my tears. I knew that by now, Edward was probably on his way to find me and play the doting husband that he was meant to. I just hoped that he wouldn't find me soon. I needed to be alone. I needed to be the Slayer and not the wife.

I walked around through the dark and dank streets and deserted alleyways for quite some time before I started to feel the 'spidey-sense tingling. I followed the pull and it brought me down a long, dimly lit alleyway. The closer I got to the end of it, the more my instincts told me to drag out my scythe.

I pulled my best friend out from under my coat and kept walking. At the end of the alleyway, there was a tiny little path that would be near invisible to the naked eye. My instincts were a bit of a mess at this point. Half told me not to go, but the other half was telling me that at the end of this path, I would find what I was looking for.

I didn't think twice before walking down it.

At the end, I found a little, window-less bar.

I tore my coat off and tossed it on the ground. It would just get in the way.

I resisted the urge to kick in the door and walked in, civilly.

I took two steps in and every vampire and demon in the joint stopped what they were doing to gawk.

I heard a few laughs, followed by one brave vamp.

"Looky what we have here boys, a Slayer."

"Not just a Slayer. _The_ Slayer." I corrected.

"Last I heard, Slayer, there was more than one running around. A lot more." another vamp interjected.

"That's true, however, I'm still the original."

Vamp number one got up from his bar stool and walked over to me. He appeared to be a leader type, as five other vamps from the bar got up and followed him.

"Well, has _the_ Slayer come to die then?" vamp number one asked, arrogantly.

"Take your best shot." I taunted, darkly.

Vamp number one stepped back, but all five of his lackey's rushed me.

I ducked and dove behind them. I grabbed one and threw him over my shoulder, having him land behind the bar. Another one rushed at me and I dusted him immediately, catching him right in the heart with the stake end of the scythe. The first vamp, the one that landed behind the bar, grabbed me from behind, while vamp number four ran at me. I kicked vamp number four and sent him flying into an empty table across the bar.

I grabbed the vamp that had me from behind and flipped him over my shoulder. I chopped the scythe down, easily decapitating him in one shot. I dashed at vamp number four and caught him with the stake end just as he was getting up.

I started to run at vamp number five, but vamp number six tackled me from the side, and sent me flying to the ground, making me drop the scythe. Vamp number one, vamp number five and vamp number six took their opportunity and attacked me all at once, while I was still on the ground. I momentarily lost my edge while they were all on me. Tears were rapidly sliding down my face.

"Aww. Are we hurting you, Slayer? Don't you want to have some fun? I mean, after all, you did seek us out." Vamp number one asked.

He took his disgusting hand and started sliding it up my shirt.

I closed my eyes, temporarily losing my strength, emotionally.

Mere seconds later, I felt the weight of the three vamps flying off of me.

I opened my eyes and I saw Edward holding Vamp number one against the wall, by his neck.

"You're going to pay for touching my wife like that." Edward hissed.

Vamp number one laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault you married a whore. Maybe you're not enough vamp for her."

Edward's eyes blazed and filled with rage. Dangerous. He squeezed vamp number one's neck tighter.

"I'd take that back if I were you." Edward seethed.

I noticed vamps number five and six, walking up behind Edward slowly, trying to catch him off guard. I quickly looked around and located the scythe. I scrambled towards it.

I grabbed it and stood up, gaining everything back.

I ran full speed towards the two vamps sneaking up behind Edward, catching them by surprise. I staked one and clipped the other one in the neck, simultaneously, dusting them both.

I tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Need a hand?"

He grabbed the scythe from me and staked vamp number one.

Without looking at me, he stalked his way out of the bar.

Don't worry, I followed him, grabbing my coat off the ground on my way out.

He grabbed me and flung me roughly onto his back and ran.

When he stopped, I'm not entirely sure where we were. Forest-y. It was somewhere very unfamiliar.

He literally dumped me off his back and paced away from me.

He was mad.

Actually, I'm going to say mad is an understatement.

Furious, livid, enraged.

Still an understatement.

"Edward…"

"Don't. Just don't, Buffy." he replied, crossly.

I sat down silently on a nearby snowy log.

He just paced back and forth.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stopped pacing, and spoke. With his back turned to me.

"Buffy, don't ever do that again. What you did…it was foolish, thoughtless, irrational and just…well, just plain stupid."

"I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry. Because you're not."

"But I-"

"You're not. You're just saying it because you know it's what I want to hear."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. I just looked down at my feet. My snowy feet.

Once again, tears started to slide down my face.

Or maybe they were still there from before. I'm not quite sure.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I was foolish, thoughtless, irrational and stupid. And no, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for running away. I'm not sorry for starting a bar fight with six vamps. I'm not sorry for worrying you. I'm sure as hell not sorry for punching Rose. I'm not sorry at all. However, I don't know if you've noticed, kinda having the worst birthday in the world at the moment."

Edward turned to me. His face softened when he noticed the tears.

He walked over, sat down next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me into him.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine, softly kissing the top of my head.

He sighed a heavy sigh.

"Just, please, promise me I'm never going to have to worry about you like that ever again."

"I promise." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him.

"When Alice lost sight of you…I…I don't even want to say the thoughts that crossed my mind."

"Alice lost sight of me?"

"Yes. Almost immediately after you left. That's the only reason it took me so long to find you. Where were you?"

"Right after I left? I went home. To grab this." I said, holding up the scythe.

"I don't understand."

"Edward, what don't you understand? I went home. Grabbed the scythe. Went vamp hunting."

"No, not that. I meant, I don't understand why you disappeared from Alice's sight if you were just at home."

"I don't know either."

"Was there anybody else there?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, I just went in-oh wait. Yeah, kinda."

"Who?"

"Dawn's friend Jake stopped by before I left."

"Jake?"

"The boyfriend Emmett keeps teasing her about."

"The Quileute?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Edward released me and stood up. He held his hand out to me.

"Jump on. We need to go talk to Carlisle, now."


	12. Plans

**Chapter Twelve: Plans **

**_(Dawn)_**

Darkness.

When I opened my eyes, it was complete and total darkness.

I tried to feel around, to see if I could tell where I was, but I quickly realized that my hands and feet were bound and my mouth was taped shut.

Like a prisoner.

Like a hostage.

I felt the tears start to swell up in my eyes.

I avoided them though and quickly tried to act like my sister had taught me. To think and play smart.

To think and play like a Slayer.

I just needed to calm down and not panic. I needed to think clearly.

If I could just somehow get my hands untied, then I could I untie my feet and my mouth and sneak out of…wherever it is that I was.

A sudden realization jutted my courageous plan right out of my head.

I had no idea where I was.

I had no sense of time.

I had no idea how long it had been since they took me.

Absolutely no idea.

I could be in Port Angeles still, or back in Seattle…but I was betting on Italy.

Call it instinct.

I abandoned the Slayer-think mode ajd started to panic. The tears no longer swelled.

They fell freely down my cheeks, rapidly, warm and salty.

If I had no idea where I was, then neither did Buffy. Or anybody else.

I was alone here. Completely alone.

I would have to face these monsters all by myself.

It would most likely be my only hope-my only chance-at survival.

I could feel the blood start to boil in my veins. My tears of sadness turned to tears of hate.

Buffy, Faith and the other Slayers had taught me well, yes, but I felt that it would a battle of the intellect with these vampires.

Awhile back when we had first had the trouble with them, I read up on the Volturi. They were devious and inventive. They didn't have to use their strength to get you. A little trick of the tongue and they could weave you right into their false sense of security.

AKA they were awesome liars.

I definitely felt that my Watcher Jr. skills were going to be coming in handy, here.

Wherever here was.

They wanted the Key, huh? Well, then, so be it.  


* * *

  
_**(Edward)**_

It had been three days since Dawn had been kidnapped.

Buffy was an absolute wreck.

After we got back from her little rampage, she stopped speaking, not just to me, but all together. She either went out and patrolled, alone, or stood silently, staring out the window.

It hurt me so much to watch her suffer so much.

I knew that she was blaming herself.

Everything that Rose had said to her, Buffy took to heart.

I tried to tell her that it wasn't solely her fault. We were all to blame. We all let our guards down when they should've been as high up as the sky itself.  
But she just wouldn't listen to reason. She would stalk off outside and sit alone for hours.

Between patrolling, sitting outside and staring out the window, she spent the rest of her time sitting with Giles and Xander.

Willow and Faith had woken from their comas.

Faith was completely healed, thanks to her Slayer powers, however, Willow still needed some time.

Xander and Giles were different stories, though.

It had been three days and they were still completely unconscious.

Carlisle was doing everything he could, but their conditions were still shaky at best.

He had managed to sew up Xander's deep side wounds, but they were still bleeding through the stitches, which worried Carlisle immensely.

Giles had so many different cuts and scrapes on him that it was very clear he was tortured before being knocked out.

Still, Carlisle never once let his worry show. It was only him and I that knew it. It was only him and I that knew there was a very slim chance of either of them making it.

And then there was this business with the Quileute's.

I sat silently on the couch in mine and Buffy's house, quietly mulling over all the possibilities of what would make Alice lose her sight of Buffy when she was near one of them.

Carlisle and I had discussed it and we both knew very well that it was a possibility that their magic could be starting up again.

The last time we had lived in the Pacific Northwest was over seventy years ago. We lived even closer to La Push then. Carlisle had come to a treaty with the Quileute's. We promised two things. To never kill a human and to never hunt on their land.

It made matters tougher, that we couldn't just go marching into La Push and barge all over their land to ask them about it, not that we would anyway. The treaty specifically enforced us staying well off their land.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. The night that we had all run to get Dawn from La Push…the night all of this nonsense started.

We had drove right onto their territory.

In doing that, we must have tripped up the treaty lines, literally, and stirred up their ancient magic.

Wolves.

They would be forming into a new pack of wolves.

A pack of wolves that was meant to keep us at bay and kill us if we got too close.

My thoughts were jarred by the sound of glass shattering.

I instantly ran to the kitchen to find Buffy holding the splintered remains of a water glass in one hand and…a crinkled, yellowed piece of parchment in the other.

It was quite visible that her hands were shaking and it was quite knowledgeable where the parchment came from.

I involuntarily swallowed, hard.

"Buffy, darling, where did you find that?" I asked, softly.

She was silent, her hands still violently shaking with anger.

I walked up to her and pulled the shattered glass fragments from her hand. Once her hand was empty, I grabbed it and pulled her close to me. She resisted at first, but eventually she wrapped her arms around me tightly and started to sob heavily into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, softly patting her back. We stood like that for a long time. I just let her cry. She needed to get her emotions out. She had been holding on to them for far too long.

Eventually, the heavy sobbing turned to crying and the crying turned to just some small tears. The small tears faded into some sniffles, here and there.

She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me.

Her face was worn with obvious pain and the very visible tear streaks didn't help. It hurt me so much to see her so hurt.

I cupped her delicate face in my hands.

"Love, what did the note say?" I asked, sincere.

In keeping with her silence, she just picked the parchment back up from the counter, where she had dropped it, and handed it to me to read.

_"Slayer-By now, I'm sure you realize that we have your sister. Oh, but don't you fret, dear, because we have some wonderful plans for her. It was a grave misfortune on your part that you did not tell us of her ultimate power sooner. You really could have saved all this bloodshed._

_Do not try to find her. Not yet, at least. It is not yet time for the cat and mouse game to begin, but when it is, do not worry your pretty little head…we will send a message. _

_Oh, and also, I'm very saddened and deeply disappointed in you and Mr. Cullen for taking out two of my most trusted and beloved protégés. Jane and Alec were like children to me. _  
_I hope you know that you will both face the penalties of that to come. Every action has it consequences, you see, and yours are both going to be very severe._

_You will wish that you had never angered us, Slayer. I can promise you that._

_ -Aro."_

I crumpled up the note and threatened to rip it up. Buffy raised her hand to stop me.

"We should save it. Show it to Carlisle." she said, quietly, speaking for the first time in days.

I smiled sincerely and un-crinkled the note. Buffy took it from me, folded it neatly, and slid it into her pocket.

I grabbed the car keys from the counter top I had left them on and headed towards the door.

"Let's run." Buffy said, taking the keys from my hand.

My face twisted in confusion.

"I thought you hated running with me, love."

She wrinkled up her nose, into a face that I adored.

"Truthfully, I do. But it will help me clear out my head a bit. And I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Buffy…"

"We can't talk here. It's not safe and you know that. C'mon, lets get to Carlisle's."

I pulled her onto my back and she gripped tightly.

I opened the door and ran off to Carlisle's as fast as I could.  


* * *

  
**_(Buffy)_**

Running with Edward wasn't as bad as it was when I was still human.

Still human.

Eh, I've said weirder things in my life.

Once we got to Carlisle's, I ran straight up to the room he had set up especially for Xander and Giles.

He had turned the room into a mini-hospital room. Complete with the necessary machines and everything.

If I wasn't in so much mind numbing emotional pain, I probably would've found it pretty neat.

"How are they doing?" I asked, softly, walking into the room.

Carlisle had had his back to us when we entered, but he quickly spun around, the sound of my voice obviously startling him.

"I wouldn't say…'startled', love, I would say…surprised. He heard us, he just wasn't expecting it to be you that spoke." Edward said, with a small smile.

"Very much so indeed, son." Carlisle smiled. "It's good to hear you speaking again, Buffy" he added.

I pulled the parchment out of my pocket and handed it to Carlisle.

"Someone sent us a delivery. I found it in the glass cupboard." I said.

Edward looked sideways at me. "It was in the glass cupboard?"

"Yes-that's why I said it wasn't safe to talk there. Someone clearly snuck in and left the note there. And I think we know who that is."

"Kennedy." Carlisle and Edward said in unison.

"Why didn't I smell her?" Edward asked. "If she snuck in I-"

"She probably snuck in when we were here." I said, interrupting.

Carlisle unfolded the parchment and read through it.

Once he was done, he folded it back up and looked very serious.

Great.

He called the rest of the family upstairs, with Faith and Willow joining as well.

Once everyone was assembled, he read the letter aloud to them. Anger was definitely a vibe around the room. I didn't have to have Jasper's emotion detector thing to feel it.  
He looked towards Edward and I.

"Edward, I'm afraid Buffy's right. Your house is no longer safe. You shouldn't go back. Aro is seemingly riding the wave of bereavement and anguish at his loss of Jane and Alec. Especially since they have Dawn captive, I know it's going to seem cruel and silly, but I think we should lay low for awhile. Buffy, don't go out patrolling. Don't go looking for her until this said message arrives. It seems that she is of great value to them, so I doubt that they would harm her." Carlisle said, quietly.

"Carlisle, you're telling us to just sit here and not do anything?" Rose questioned, shockingly.

"I agree with Carlisle." I said, lowly.

Everyone turned to look at me in shock and awe, not one of them expecting that.

"What? You agree?" Rose asked.

"I do." I said.

I let my thoughts flow a bit to Edward, who smirked.

"She has a plan." he said, low. "A very, very good plan."

I turned to Jasper.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you once led an army."

Jasper turned his head curiously.

"I did, indeed." he said, with his slight southern drawl.

"Ready to do that again?"


	13. Assembling the Troops

**Chapter Thirteen: Assembling the Troops**

_**(Edward)**_

My wife was, well, is, absolutely brilliant.

Her 'army' plan…well, I had honestly never seen this side of her. Of course I'd been out patrolling with her hundreds of times, but it was never ever this involved.

I'd never actually seen this tactical side of her.

I loved it. Every single second of it.

Her, Jasper and Faith worked hours around the clock trying to assemble an army up.

Faith called Robin and he was on his way with Andrew and a slew of Slayers in tow.

Jasper had called his old friends, Peter and Charlotte and as much as they agreed with us, they just didn't feel like entering into a war with the Volturi.

Buffy put in calls to Angel and Spike and they arrived within hours.

Carlisle called up a ton of his close friends, the very same ones that had attended our wedding, but they had all had the same feelings as Peter and Charlotte. Everybody was too scared to go up against the Volturi.

I can't say that I blamed them. Part of me didn't want to go versus them either, however, I felt it was my obligation. Dawn had become much like my little sister as well and there was no way in hell that I was going to let them hurt her. Especially as seeing how it was meant to punish my wife.

Carlisle had relinquished his office to Buffy and Faith, who had all sorts of papers and plans just strewn about in random piles.

Angel and Spike slept down in my father's basement during the day and as soon as the sun set, they would go up to Carlisle's office and take over Faith's spot so she could get a few hours of sleep in between.

After a few days, we had a decent number of people flowing throughout my father's house, most, if not all, of them new Slayers.

Robin had them out training in the back gardens most of the time, as mine and Buffy's house was clearly no longer safe. Thankfully, my father's house was very secluded. I think most people would look twice at that many girls studying martial arts and practicing medieval weaponry.

This particular day was day number seven. I was standing in my personal room, staring out the window at the snowy ocean scene. I heard her coming before she was even at my door.

"Downstairs a little crowded for you?"

I nodded without looking away from the window.

"A bit. I'm not used to so many people being around us. Especially a bunch of pubescent girls. I kind of feel like my father's house turned into a dormitory for Slayers."

She walked in and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my back.

"I know how you feel. This is what my house in Sunnydale looked like just a little over a year ago. Except my house was a lot smaller. With probably the same amount of girls. If not more."

I turned so I could see her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, let's just stay here for a little bit and enjoy the silence." I smiled.

We stood there for a few minutes when Buffy's phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket, looked at the number and groaned.

"It's the school again." I said.

She nodded. "I just can't…" Buffy started.

I grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, hello, is Mrs. Cullen in?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not. I can certainly take a message for you." I lied.

"Is this Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Hello, this is Principal Collins. I'm calling about a student, Mrs. Cullen's sister, Dawn."

"Yes." I said, hesitantly.

"Well, she's been absent from school for quite a few days now…going on a week to be exact. I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay."

"Yes, everything's alright. Her father came into town, unexpectedly. We allowed her to go back to Los Angeles with him for a few weeks before he leaves again." I lied yet again.

"I see…well, in the future Mr. Cullen, you need to call the guidance secretary and tell her these kinds of things. It could seriously impact young Miss Summers grades not doing so. Do you have an exact date on when she'll be returning to school?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't. It's just for however long her father is home."

"Mr. Cullen, I realize that taking care of a girl of Miss Summers age is extremely difficult, especially when you and Mrs. Cullen are still so young yourself. Take some advice from a parent. As her primary guardians, you—"

"Principal Collins, I assure you that we are taking the utmost concern into Dawn's life. We allowed her to go with her father, yes, against our better judgments, just so she could see him. In the late Mrs. Summers will, where my wife was appointed Dawn's legal guardian, it said nowhere that she wasn't allowed to see her father. Just that Mrs. Summers thought that Dawn would be more comfortable and…safer with my wife."

There was silence on the line for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. I have collected the schoolwork that Miss Summers has missed and will do so until she gets back from her trip. Either you or your wife are welcome to come pick it up for her, before or after school hours, presumably."

"Thank you."

She didn't respond, she just merely hung up.

I flipped Buffy's phone shut.

"We—"

"Have to go to the school, I know, I heard." Buffy muttered. "You know, that's just her way of sucking us into her office so she can interrogate us more about Dawnie."

"I know it is, love. Don't worry, I'm not making you go alone. I'll do most of the talking."

Buffy smiled a small smile. "That's why I love you." She leaned up and kissed me lightly.

There was a loud crash downstairs followed by yelling.

Buffy sighed. "I think now would be a good time to go. Get away from command central for a bit. Plus, I want to stop by the house and pick up some weapons."

I cocked my eyebrow.

"More weapons?"

She walked out of my room and looked down over the banister into the living room, which was completely full.

"There's thirty-seven slayers down there that need weapons and training. We need to raid the training room and get everything we can out, while we still have some time."

I walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.  
"Well, we better get a move on then."

* * *

**_(Buffy)_**

We still had some time before school was out so we stopped by our house first. Edward and I did a full sweep through of the house before emptying out the training room of literally all weapons. Emmett, Rose and Alice met us there and ran everything back to Carlisle's.

I didn't really think showing up to Dawn's school with a backseat full of weapons was going to get me any great parenting awards.

By the time Edward and I got to the school, the kids were all starting to file out. I had noticed that when we were at the house that there had been numerous messages left by Dawn's friends, so I was hoping that we could avoid seeing them. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. I mean, why would it?

As we were walking closer to the school, I could tell that Edward was starting to get uncomfortable, not that he would admit it.

"It's Jacob Black, and his father Billy. Billy is one of the Elder Quileute's."

I stared blankly at him.

"So?"

"Remember that whole treaty thing we talked about?"

"Oh yeah. Well, the school isn't anywhere near their land. So you're not breaking the treaty. Besides, they have their backs to us."

Edward didn't respond. Instead he just swallowed hard and turned back around and walked towards the school.

We were a few paces back from them when Jacob turned around and looked directly at me.

Of course he would, right? If I wasn't so upset about Dawn at this point, I might have actually laughed.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Jacob yelled towards me.

Edward must've been right about that wolf-vampire treaty thing because as soon as Billy heard 'Cullen' he whirled right around.

Jacob ran towards us. "Mrs. Cullen, hi, I'm Jacob. Do you remember me? I came to your-"

"Yes, I remember you." I said, cutting him off as politely as possible.

Billy rolled up next to him.

"Dad, Mrs. Cullen is Dawn's sister." Jacob said, kind of introducing us.

"Please, call me Buffy." I said, politely sticking my hand out for Jacob's dad to shake.

Which he chose to ignore.

He was too busy staring down Edward and giving him filthy looks of pure disgust.

"This is my husband, Edward." I added.

"My is Billy. It's very nice to meet you both." he said, coldly.

We were stuck in an awkward silence for a moment before Billy spoke up again.

"It seems that my son has taken quite a shining to your sister." Billy directed towards me.

I didn't know what to say. Luckily Edward stepped in for me.

"She's taken quite a liking to him as well." he said.

"Really? Well she sure has an odd way of showing it." Billy commented back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I've been calling and calling her and she's not answered once." Jacob said.

"Infact, my boy tells me that no one has bothered answering at your house." Billy added.

"We've been staying at Edward's father's house for the last week. I had a couple of…friends get injured and since Edward's father is a doctor, he's been taking care of them. We didn't want to leave their sides." I said.

"She hasn't answered her cell phone either." Jacob said, pointedly.

"Silly girl. She must've forgotten her charger and it probably just died. Nothing to worry about." I lied.

Edward and Billy were still glaring at each other, obviously knowing what the other was. Suddenly, Edward's face lit up in realization.

He leaned in as close to Billy as he could get without upsetting him.

"Billy, we obviously know the history between us. You know what my family is and we know about your legacy. Now, I don't want to alarm either of you, but something has definitely come up and gone wrong and we need all the help and allies that we can get on our side or else there's going to be a bloodbath. If I give you my father's phone number, would you call him and maybe set up a meeting so everything can be explained? Please, put the treaty aside for now. We need some real help."

Billy looked stunned at Edward mentioning all of this.

"My people do not trust yours, bloodsucker." Billy seethed.

"It's to do with Dawn." I said seriously. "We're definitely being watched so it's not safe for us to explain it here, but my husband is right. We are absolutely desperate for help. And none of the Cullen's would hurt any of your people. It's not in their systems to do that and even if it was, I'd stop them."

Billy turned to look at me, curiously.

"What are you? You're not like them but you're not human either."

"I most certainly am too human. I'm just a little more…special. Look, I can't explain it here. Just call Edward's father and he'll explain everything. I promise."

"What if this is some kind of trap?" Billy asked. "Why should we trust you?"

For the first time in quite a bit, Jacob spoke up.

"Dad, they are very clearly telling us that Dawn is in trouble. I'm not going to sit by and let her get hurt while you cling onto your old prejudices. I'm in."

Billy sat silently for another moment, contemplating.

"Fine." he said quietly. "Just name the time and place and we'll be there to hear your story."


	14. Running With Wolves

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay on this one! I had a little bit of trouble getting it started and keeping it going. It doesn't help that I got another story idea in my head for a different story...and it just won't leave me alone!

Regardless, I got the chapter done :)

As always, sincere thanks to everyone that reads and especially everyone that reviews! You guys flippin' rock! :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Running with Wolves**

**_(Edward)_**

"Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of evil.

That's how it was for a thousand years. It all started with a handful of stupid men that brainstormed the idea of the Slayer, imprisoning a girl with all the power that we possess. Every generation, just one girl. One girl to fight all the evil in this world…and occasionally other worlds.

We're meant to fight off vampires. Demons. Hell-hounds. The forces of pure darkness and hell. Yet, most Slayers don't last their first year.

I've been the original, activated Slayer for the last eight years. I've died twice, yes. But I'm still here and I'll be here for a long, long time.

The first time I died, a new Slayer was called. Kendra was strong and a tough opponent. She was good. But not good enough. Kendra only lasted a few months in Sunnydale. Faith was called to replace her. Faith has been slaying in her place for the last five years. Faith hasn't died once.

Clearly, the rules have changed a bit. Last year, this woman over here—Willow Rosenberg—she did a spell so powerful that it has changed the course of the Slayer line forever. It's no longer just the 'one girl in all the world' speech that Faith and I got. New Slayers, like some of you here, are awakening everyday.

Last year, the First Evil tried to tip the scales towards Evil and it failed. We're not trying to tip the scales towards goodness over evil. It cannot be done. _Cannot._

On the bright side though, we've also clearly proved that it cannot be tipped towards evil either. All the Slayers that we have awakened are here to merely keep the scales in line. To keep them steadily flowing in the middle.

The First really tried to beat us. It tore at us. Each of us. It even went so far as to call up the very first species of vampire known to man. It still lost. It lost because a group of girls—half the size of the group of people here tonight—decided to fight and yes, possibly die, for the good of the world. They fought with honor and courage. Not everyone will survive this battle. It's just how it goes.

There will always, and I mean _always_ be some big bad evil out there thinking it can take the world out or tip the scales. **Always.** There's never a vacation or a break. Our fight is everyday. It's hard and brutal and never ending.

It's every.

Single.

Day.

But we have a purpose. A destiny to fulfill. We cannot escape our fate, goodness knows that I've tried. It will always come back and find us, no matter what.

The enemies we go against now are tough to beat. They are intelligent and strong—stronger than the vampires you have grown accustomed to. Sunlight, stakes and holy water will not kill them. The only weapons you need to face them are a sword and a box of matches. However, slicing them through the chest will not do harm to them. They do not turn to dust. They…crystallize. There's only one known solution to killing them. Decapitation and lighting the remains on fire.

I'll be handing you all over to Jasper now. He has the most experience against these kinds of vampires. He will be splitting you up into groups for training."

* * *

We sat literally sprawled through out my father's backyard. My family. Buffy's. The Slayers. Even Billy, Jake and the six other members of the wolf pack. We all sat and listened intently to Buffy's speech, everyone taking away something different.

Jake and Billy had already heard most of it when they came to meet with my Carlisle, Buffy and myself a few days earlier. The rest of the pack and the new Slayers were the only ones actually hearing the whole thing for the first time.

There was fifty-five of us total, not including Andrew, Billy, Giles or Xander. The latter two having finally come out of their long comas.

Fifty-five was a good number for sure.

"How did I do?" Buffy's voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned and leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"You did beautifully. It was very engaging. Very…"

"Kinda like Giles, but I didn't fall asleep through it." Xander said from behind Buffy.

"Xander! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of bed!" Buffy exclaimed.

She had a small twinge of anger in her voice, but I knew it was false. She was ecstatically relieved that he and Giles were alright.

"Well, let's see. Hmm…choice A...lay in bed, being bored out of my skull, feeling useless and having Giles for company orrrr…choice B...sneaking out of my bed, coming outside for some nice, brisk air and taking in your 'Braveheart' speech. Hmm…guess which one I picked?"

Buffy smiled. "Okay…but you better get back upstairs before Carlisle sees you out of bed."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm sure Mr. C will understand."

"Not if you call him 'Mr. C.'" I said, chuckling.

"Xander, what are you doing out of bed?" Carlisle asked, walking up to us.

"Oh, you know. Just stretching my legs. Taking in a battle speech. The usual."

Carlisle smiled a warm smile. "Well, get back up to bed. I just got your stitches to stop bleeding through."

"You got it. Back to bed I go." Xander said, as he walked off, slowly.

"Edward, Jasper wanted me to tell you that your group is ready to train and that he'll need you to translate when it comes time to train the wolves." Carlisle smiled.

I turned to Buffy. "Looks like I'm being called over to the cavalry."

She nodded her head. "Make me proud, Captain!"

I laughed. "I'll sure try, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**_(Buffy)_**

It was well into the middle of the night now. Everyone had been learning and practicing for hours on end.

I stood on the Cullen's back porch, leaning on the railing, just watching everyone and thinking.

I felt someone walk up beside me.

"You know, this is one of the more brilliant plans I've seen. Brilliant, yet dangerous."

"That's how I work, Jasper. Brilliant and dangerous." I half-joked.

"The Volturi will no doubt notice that you've got an army started against them."

"Oh, I planned on them finding out. I'm well aware that we're being watched."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "You wanted them to find out?"

I nodded my head. "Yup. I want them to know exactly who they are messing with and exactly what the repercussions of messing with me are."

"Brilliant." he smiled.

"They kidnapped my baby sister, hurt my family and killed two of my friends. They are going to suffer before I kill every single one of them."

I said it quietly, but there was rage flowing throughout my body and I could tell that Jasper definitely felt it.

"Remind me to never piss you off." he said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone dissolved at dawn. Angel and Spike went down to the basement before the sun came up.

Everyone that required sleep did just that.

I sat up in Carlisle's office looking over everything that was laid out and all the information we had gathered so far.

I felt that everyone was ready. Well, as ready as they ever could be. There was just one little piece still missing.

We had no idea where they were holding Dawn.

Italy, Seattle, Port Angeles….they could be literally anywhere.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sitting across from me, talking over some battle strategies when it hit me.

Emmett noticed first. "Edward, I think Buffy's got an idea."

I didn't bother responding; I just got up and ran out of the office, up to the room that Edward and I had been sharing with Willow and Faith since the new Slayers had arrived.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were right on my heels.

I burst through the door. "Willow, can you do a location spell thingy?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Why?"

I didn't answer and it didn't take long for realization to come over her face.

"To see where Dawn is! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"

She quickly scrambled up and wrote some things down on a piece of paper, handing it to Emmett and Jasper.

"I need you guys to go around and find me these ingredients. There's an herbal store downtown. Just hand the list to the lady behind the counter and she'll get everything. Tell her it's for me."

Jasper and Emmett nodded and left.

"Buffy, I need you to get me some of Dawn's stuff from her room. And I'll need a lot of maps. This can work, we just have to narrow it down. Start with the places you think she is and we'll go from there."

* * *

**_(Edward)_**

We had gotten everything that Willow had asked for in about thirty minutes.

Willow said she needed open space, but since it was so cold outside, for her, she preferred to do it inside. So, once again, we found ourselves upstairs in Carlisle's office.

Buffy had cleared everything off of Carlisle's desk and Willow was now sitting on top of it, laying out the several maps that we had gotten.

Once she had them all laid out, she took bits of the ingredients and mashed them up in a bowl, all while chanting softly in Latin. She grabbed the necklace that Buffy had gotten from Dawn's room.

"I call on you, my fellow Gods and Goddesses. We have the need to find Dawn Summers." Willow whispered as she tossed the necklace in with the mashed up ingredients.

The contents of the bowl popped and flashed a bright purple.

Willow then took a small handful of the now purple powder and sifted it over each map.

"Locate Dawn Summers."

We waited on baited breath for a few moments before Willow smiled.

"Found her."

"Where? Where is she?" Buffy asked, impatiently.

"She's been here all along. We should've searched more thoroughly. She's been in Port Angeles all along."

"Where?" Buffy asked again.

Willow looked closer at the map that had the tiny, sparkling purple spot on it.

"197 South Ocean View."

"Not the greatest part of town, but hey, did you expect anything different?" Xander said from the doorway.

Buffy turned. "Xander, get back to your bed."

"Buffy—"

"You're hurt Xander. You're not fighting this fight. You're sitting this one out. So isn't Giles. And Andrew. But that's just because he's worthless in a fight."

Willow hopped off the desk.

"I gotta say Xander…Buffy's right on this one. You're sitting it out."

"If you expect me to-"

"Get back in your bed before I re-break your bones?" Buffy said, seriously.

Xander thought a moment. "Okay, you win this time, Summers, er, Cullen. But next time.."

"You'll be safe, I promise. I'm having a handful of the Slayers stay here with you guys." Buffy said, sincerely.

Xander just nodded and walked back to his room.

Jasper turned to Buffy. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm not waiting for them to send a 'message'. We know where Dawn is.

Someone call up Billy and tell him to get the boys ready. I'll have Faith and Robin get the Slayers ready."

I raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at my wife.

"Buffy...darling..."

She turned towards me.

"We go tonight, at midnight."


	15. The Rescue

**Chapter Fifteen: The Rescue**

**_(Buffy)_**

"Are you crazy, B? Those girls aren't anywhere near ready to go up against a wooden post, much less ancient, all powerful vampires."

I had been listening to a barrage of insults and yelling for the last twenty minutes. Mostly from Faith.

Frankly, I was getting a little sick of it.

"Well get them ready! There's plenty of time left before we go. Get them out there and get them training with the wolves. With Jasper. With Emmett. I don't care who they are training with as long as they are training!"

"Buffy, I have to say...I'm agreeing with Faith on this. Those Slayers are definitely not ready. I think that our best course of action is to give it a few days-"

"Robin, I don't know if you heard me when you guys first got here or not, but let me explain this for you again. Dawn has been missing for weeks. Willow just did a locator spell and we know where they are keeping her. Therefore, we are going to get her. I'm not waiting anymore."

"They said-"

"That they would send a message? Yeah, well, I'm not interested in seeing what that message is, are you? You guys aren't getting it. I don't think that you realize how dangerous the Volturi are. They are intelligent and powerful-two very threatening assets. I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to kill my baby sister. I'm not waiting." I seethed, furious.

"Buffy, I just think that-"

"Robin. Get. Them. Ready." I fumed.

He walked up and stood in my face.

"I told you, Buffy, we're waiting. Those Slayers are under my control and I will not let them go out and get slaughtered because your sister got kidnapped."

"Stand down, Robin. You don't want me as your enemy. We're going. Tonight. At midnight. Now get them out there and get them training." I said, livid.

"Or else what, Slayer?" he responded.

"I think it would be wise for you to not anger the immortal Slayer, principal." I spat back.

Faith jumped in the middle of us, putting her hands up.

"Woah, B. Robin. Take it down a notch. Tension's getting a little thick in here. Take your corners, boxers."

Robin backed off and I turned away.

"Fine. If neither of you are going to help, then you may as well just get on the next flight out to Italy. I'll train the damn Slayers myself." I yelled as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I really wished that Edward hadn't run off on a last minute hunt. He could calm me down so easily. Though, on the other hand, I don't think I could've rallied the Slayers up in the short amount of time that I did, if I hadn't of been so angry.

Jasper, Emmett and I pushed the girls as hard as we could for four straight hours. Right up until sunset. It took Jasper and Emmett to remind me that the Slayers actually needed food and other forms of nutrition.

It shocked and amazed me on how quickly I forgot about petty little things like that without Dawnie around.

While everyone was in the house, I decided to sit on a bench outside and surround myself with peace and quiet, instead of the reigning chaos inside the Cullen's home.

Okay, well, semi-peace and semi-quiet.

My thoughts never really allowed total peace and thanks to the whole immortal slayer thing, my hearing was as good and super as ever.

It was good enough. Close enough to peace and quiet.

I'm not sure how long I was sitting outside, lost in my thoughts, when I recognized a familiar voice.

"Are you okay, Buffy?"

I turned and saw Angel standing behind me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I patted the open space next to me and Angel sat down.

We sat in silence for several awkward minutes.

"So...how is everything?" Angel asked, breaking the silence.

I laughed.

"Well, I can honestly say that things have definitely been better."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Oh, you know. Dawn got herself kidnapped by some vicious, big, bad vamps. Giles and Xander got themselves in the way. Willow's girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, betrayed us and offered up all of our secrets to said big, bad vamps. Oh, and Dawn has the hots for a kid that's part of a secret Indian tribe that turns into wolves whenever my husband and his family are around."

"So the usual then?" Angel smiled.

"Yup. Just another 'must-be-Tuesday' in Buffy world. I swear that it's not a normal week unless Dawn's been kidnapped."

I really appreciated what Angel was doing. Turning the desperate situation around a bit. Making me feel comfortable.

"Buffy, I want to apologize to you. For everything. Lying to you about Spike. Italy. The Slayer thing. Everything."

"Even spying on my wedding reception?" I mentioned, casually.

Angel cracked a smile. "Of course you would know about that. Edward tell you?"

"Oh please. I can sense you and Spike miles away. I knew you were there. I sensed you at the wedding first, but I banished the thought stat. I didn't want Edward getting upset. As it turns out, however, he ended up realizing you were there anyway. I'm sure you remember."

"I think Spike remembers it better. Edward roughed him up quite a bit."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" I asked.

"No, I thought Spike had it under control. Apparently, I was wrong."

I could hear the pleasure in Angel's voice as he reminisced about Edward beating up Spike.

"Ugh, you two. I swear, someday, I'm going to stick you both in a pit and let you wrestle it out."

"What?"

"That stupid 'I'm-the-better-vamp-super-testosterone' thing that you two have going. Has anyone ever told you it's really annoying?"

"Once or twice." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?" I answered, semi-annoyed.

"I'm really happy that you became cookies."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing; remembering our conversation that seemed like it was so, so long ago.

It took a couple of minutes, but I finally controlled my giggle fit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh in your face but I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay. I understand. All I'm saying is that I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you found someone that loves you just as much as I did. Well, do."

I didn't acknowledge the fact that he said he loved me. I knew that already. Part of me still loved him too, and always would. But my non-beating heart belonged to Edward now and it always would.

"Except..."

"Except what?"

"Edward treats me waaayyyyy better. Hasn't tried to kill me or my family once. Yet."

Angel smiled a little at my joke. Even though his actions obviously still tore at him.

"He's definitely a keeper then."

I almost said something smart ass-y about sex and no lost souls, but I thought better of it and bit my tongue.

"Thank you, Angel. Not just for your apology, but for everything. Literally everything you've ever done for me. For us. For my family. Thank you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to convey how much I appreciate it, let alone pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. I'm on a path of redemption, remember? I help the hopeless."

I smiled. "Well, thank you for helping me when I was hopeless."

We sat in silence for another few minutes, the awkwardness all gone.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I might have a solution on how to handle Dawn. I mean, after we get her back tonight."

"What?"

"Have you thought about locking her in a cage?"

* * *

**_(Edward)_**

I had been standing in the shadows for a bit now. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Buffy and Angel's conversation. It just happened.

I had walked into the house, obviously looking for my wife, when Xander had informed me of the heated argument between Buffy and Robin. I wanted to find her immediately, to make sure that she was alright. Arguments like that always shook her up a bit.

I walked outside, through the garden, and that's when I unintentionally eavesdropped. I had never really heard them talk in this friendly of a tone before. When Angel and Spike started coming around again, keeping an eye on Dawn while we were gone, Buffy was still quite upset with the both of them.

It had taken her a lot of courage to call them up and ask for their help at that point. Yet, when she needed two soldiers for her army plan, they were the first two she thought of and she called on them without hesitation. Knowing that they would be there to help.

Still, it was odd, hearing their sarcastic banter. She laughed effortlessly with him, now that he had apologized. Now that he had accepted her choice to be with me, it was obvious that she felt comfortable around him again.

I stepped a bit closer and when I did, Angel must've caught my scent.

He turned towards Buffy on the bench they were sharing.

"I'm going to go back inside. Make sure Captain Peroxide is ready. Meet me on the battlefield?"

Buffy smiled as Angel stood up. "Have I ever stood you up?"

Angel smiled, then turned and walked back towards the house, nodding at me as he passed by.

I stood and watched Buffy for another few minutes, as she quietly stared up at the stars, a thousand thoughts racing throughout her mind.

I eventually walked over and silently sat down next to her.

She reached over and entwined our fingers.

"How was your hunt?" she asked, several minutes later, breaking the silence.

"Tasty." I joked.

She laughed. "Gross."

"You asked, darling." I smiled.

"That I did." she agreed, still smiling.

"How was your day, love?"

"Oh, the usual." she replied.

"Xander told me-"

"About me almost ripping Robin's head off?"

"Well, he didn't mention that part." I smiled.

She smiled back and we were silent for another few minutes.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, taking me completely by surprise.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Of Angel? No, not at all."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. Where is this coming from?"

"Well, I figure that you heard our conversation and I was just curious."

I laughed. "Why should I be the jealous of him when I'm the one who gets to hold you and love you for the rest of eternity?"

She grinned. "That's an excellent point, Mr. Cullen. Sorry...my mind is just so jumbled from everything. It's like I can't make sense from one thought to another."

I put my hand over her mouth to shush her. "Shhh. You don't have to explain, love. I know how hard this is for you. I know exactly what your mind looks like, remember? I get an exclusive preview of it. Of every single thought you have. And I understand all of them."

She leaned in and kissed me. "I love you, Edward." she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

We sat, quietly entwined with one another, just staring up at the stars.

After another few moments, Buffy's phone started to beep.

She shut the alarm off and stood up.

"Time to rally the troops, soldier."

* * *

**_(Buffy)_**

I paced quietly around the Cullen's living room, my scythe in hand.

"I know that some of you are scared. I know how it feels. You're new to this. Still getting adjusted. Well, in our world, there is no getting adjusted. You just go with it. Big bads pop up. We come up with a battle plan and smash them down. And then we do it all over again. It's a daily fight that we were built to endure. You're just a small handful of Slayers that Willow released. A small handful of girls in a sea of power. Make yourselves known. Make yourselves present. Right now, the bad guys are sitting high in a dirty warehouse thinking that they are going to win. Laughing at us for even trying.

Make them lose. Make them choke on their laughter.

I know that what I'm asking of you is unfair. I know that it's not your war. However, if we don't stop this now, it will be your war in the future. So, grab your weapons and let's go. Let's end this. Tonight. Everyone knows the plan. Jake, make sure none of you phase until we are securely in the building, got it? I don't want them to sense your pack before we get there. I need a couple of volunteers to stay back and stay with Giles and Xander. I don't want to leave them here alone, just in case. Anybody besides Andrew? Preferably a couple of people little stronger than him."

"I'll stay back." Esme offered.

"I will too." Carlisle said.

"I will too." Angel said.

"Angel? Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I owe it to Giles for…well, for Jenny. Besides, someone has to protect geek-boy. I figure that can be me."

"Okay…I guess if you want to stay back. I mean, I was kind of counting on you grabbing Dawn and getting her out."

Angel's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, then. I guess I better tag along for the ride then."

"I'll stay back, since I'm not fond of the plan and all." Robin said, quietly.

"Good. Faith, I'd like it if you picked out two or three of the Slayers to stay back with them. The rest of us should get going."

Soon, we were out the door, running off to the address that Willow had found. We were within a half mile when Willow pulled me aside.

"Buff?"

"What?"

"When we get in there…if you notice that I'm getting a little too….bad, evil dark place Willow…with Kennedy…."

"Willow, you'll be fine. You're not a bad person. I mean, you're half Goddess! You can't be evil. Not anymore. "

"But, if it should happen…"

"I'll stab ya."

"Really? Gee, thanks Buffy."

"What are friends for?" I smiled.

A few minutes later, we were at our destination.

"So, little sis, have you thought about how you're going to do this?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I don't want to just crash in without knowing what's going on first. I don't want Dawn to be in the line of danger."

I stood quietly, thought for a minute and let a plan form.

I noticed Edward's face light up into a small grin.

"Apparently, Eddie boy knows the plan." Spike said, also noticing.

"Spike—don't call me that." Edward said, flatly.

"I'm going to go in alone first." I stated.

"B…I have to say…I'm not comfortable with that." Faith admitted.

"Let her finish." Edward said, still smiling.

"I'm going to go in first, through the front. Edward, I want you and your family to follow me, but not too close. Faith, I want you and Spike to take the Slayers in through the back. Willow, I want you and Angel to take the wolves in through the side over there. When everybody is in their positions, just wait for me and follow my lead, okay? Angel, as soon as you see an opportunity, I want you to grab Dawn. Jake, you stay with him. I want the both of you to run her back to Carlisle as fast you possibly can, got it?"

Everybody nodded and went off in their separate directions.

I crawled in through a broken window in the front of the building and stood carefully on a landing. I stepped carefully, remembering what had happened last time I was in a building like this. I stuck to the shadows, examining everything that I saw. I could feel Edward and his family behind me, but they were faithfully silent.

This was definitely the right spot. What I saw sickened me.

There was a line of people chained to one of the walls, blood slowly dripping out of them. I couldn't tell if any of them were alive or not. I looked around some more and noticed the Volturi members, sitting like royalty, on three throne-like chairs.

There were vampires sprawling all around the area, much like I had thought there might be.

I kept looking around and I finally saw Dawn. She was tied up and gagged inside of a cage. She had several gashes and bruises across her dirty, tear-streaked face. Her clothes were ripped and torn. I could see where her arms had been cut several different times. I felt my blood start to boil at the sight. I gripped my scythe tightly. It was very hard for me to wait, seeing Dawn like that.

I looked around and noticed that everyone had made it in and to their places. I turned back towards Edward. I nodded my head and he understood. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly before urging me forward. I turned back to survey the scene one more time before making my final decision.

About ten vampires, including Felix and Demetri were surrounding Dawn's cage. There were about ten or fifteen more next to the wall with the bloody people, feeding. Most were surrounding the Volturi members, in all their regality. At least twenty, maybe thirty. The Volturi sure knew how to travel.

I figured that it probably wouldn't be too smart to just walk in the middle of fifty-sixty vampires, especially when they had my sister all tied up and hostage-y. I stood for a minute thinking when I felt it. The wood beneath my feet starting to crack and splinter. I quickly turned towards Edward.

_"The floor is about to crack. Stay put and stay with the plan. I mean it. No heroics. Not while they have Dawn like that."_ I thought.

Edward nodded and motioned for his family to step back.

I turned back towards the scene and looked down at the splintering floor. It was definitely ready to break. It just needed a little forceful push to finish the job. I kept my grip nice and tight around the scythe. I took a very unnecessary deep breath and stomped the heel of my boot down as hard as I could into the wooden landing.

It splintered immediately and crashed down, taking me with it.

I landed directly on my feet and dodged the rest of the falling wood.

I looked up and all eyes were on me.

I heard a single set of clapping hands and watched as the crowd of blood hungry vampires moved, making way.

Aro walked down through the line of them and stopped when he got to me.

"Bravo, Miss Summers. Bravo indeed. I see that you've found us. Such a shame though. I didn't get to send my little message to you." he said as he motioned towards the wall of bloody people.

"There's always Christmas." I responded, sarcastically.

"Ah yes, indeed. May I ask how you found us?" he questioned, curiously.

"Sure. You can ask all you want. You won't get an answer, but you can still ask, if you'd like."

"Miss Summers, I'd caution you to choose your words wisely as you are severely outnumbered in this situation." Aro stated.

"I am indeed outnumbered. But have you forgotten that I can't die?"

"No, I have not forgotten. You may not be able to die, but your sister can."

I swallowed hard.

"No witty comeback for that one?" he questioned. "I told you that you didn't want to make enemies out of us, my dear. You may not be able to die but I can and will ruin the rest of your existence. All it takes is one little jab with that hideous weapon you're carrying and your precious little sister is gone. What is that thing anyway?"

"The end of your miserable existence." I said, darkly.

"It's a weapon that was forged in secrecy by a group of ancient women and hidden from the Watcher's Council. It is a true Slayer's weapon. Meaning that only a Slayer can hold it and feel it's true power. It's what made all of us 'potentials' real Slayers." Kennedy said, as she emerged from behind a group of vampires.

Aro smiled darkly. "Thank you my dear." He motioned towards Kennedy as she walked up towards me.

"Why don't you let me give it a try, Buffy? I am a Slayer and everything. It's partially mine too."

I laughed in her face. "The day I let you touch this is the day that Willow gets a boyfriend."

At the mention of Willow's name, I saw something that may have resembled pain, flicker across Kennedy's face.

Aro pushed Kennedy out of the way lightly and stepped back towards me.

"Hmm, it seems that we still have a matter to take care of. What are we going to do with you, Miss Summers? I could by all means kill your sister and watch you suffer. But that lacks finesse. Also, I'm very interested in this…power that young miss Dawn possesses. I would very much like to see what that entails."

"It entails the entire world ending." I said low.

"Well, how would you know that? Unless it's happened before? Yes, it must have. Otherwise, how would you have known? Well, I certainly do not want that. I quite like my life, well, un-life, pardon the phrase, that I have going on here. Oh, I know! I could tie you down and make you watch as Felix tortures her. Slowly, of course. There's no other way."

"I'd like to see you try." I said through gritted teeth.

"My dear, I seem to think that you forget. We are numbered at over sixty. You are but one."

A wicked smile formed across my face. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

As soon as I finished my sentence, all hell broke loose.

Edward and the Cullen's jumped down from the rafters, which signaled Faith, Spike and the Slayers to ambush from the back, where they had been concealing themselves in the darkness. As soon as they ran out, Willow signaled Angel and the wolves to go, and they jumped through the side door they had been hiding behind.

It was utter chaos.

Complete rage spread across Aro's face as he looked back at his two other members, who were obviously also enraged by the sneak attack. I didn't have time to notice what they did as I was forced to duck a punch from a random vamp that had run up at me.

I killed that vamp with ease, only to be attacked by another one. After I killed him, I heard a whimper and looked up to see one of the wolves get bit. I chopped my way through a group of vamps and made my way over to where Angel was fighting off a feral female.

"Angel, as soon as you take her out, get Dawn, get Jake and get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not leaving your side, Buffy!"

I didn't answer immediately, as I had been ambushed again. I stuck the stake end through one of the vamp's necks, so that the axe end of the blade was sticking out. I then kicked the vamp hard so that he twirled around and chopped through a different vamp with the axe blade.

"Yo, B! I could use some help over here!"

I whirled around and looked towards where Faith was shouting from. She was currently in the process of being attacked by Demetri and two other vamps and had apparently lost her weapon. I reached down and pulled the scythe out of the now crystallized vamps neck and went on a dead run towards Faith. I leapt up, using a few vamps as ladders, and tossed the scythe towards Faith, who caught it perfectly. She swiped it through the two random vamps necks simultaneously while sticking the stake end into Demetri, who laughed.

"Stupid girl. I cannot die like this."

Rose flashed up behind him out of nowhere and ripped his head off.

"No, but you can die like that." Faith commented.

I heard several loud screams at once and looked up to see Marcus, Caius and Aro instantaneously ripping into the neck of several of the Slayers. My heart sunk a bit, but I had known that there were going to be casualties.

I looked away from them and around the crowded room, trying to find any sign of Jake fighting somewhere.

I finally spotted him way back trying to fight off several vamps that had cornered him.

"Faith! Toss me the scythe!" I yelled.

"Mystical weapon, coming right up!" she yelled back.

I leapt up and caught it mid-air. I ran and chopped into three of the vamps that were attacking Jake.

I looked back towards Dawn's cage and sure enough she was still tied up inside of it.

I motioned to Jake in his wolf form and he immediately understood. We ran towards the cage. I broke the lock on it with one swift kick and the door swung free.

"Uh uh uh! I'm afraid that there will be no jail breaks tonight, kids."

I felt a fist punch me down very, very hard. I looked up and it was Felix.

Jake lashed at him, but Felix easily knocked him aside and walked towards me. He knelt down and leaned over the top of me, laying on the floor.

He stuck his nose into my collar bone and sniffed up my neck line.

"For being clinically dead, you have an awfully appealing smell. I wonder, do you bleed, immortal one?" he breathed.

I lifted my leg up and kicked him in one easy swoop. I scrambled up and tried to reach over for the scythe, that had landed a few feet away. Felix grabbed a hold of my leg and pulled me back down before I could reach it though. He grabbed me by the hair and knocked my head hard into the floor.

"I asked you a question, bitch." he yelled as he slammed me down a few more times.

I was starting to feel the effects of the beating I was getting. My head was throbbing, my eyes were burning and my vision blurred a little, forcing me to stay down.

Felix pulled a dagger out of his pocket and started ripping at my shirt with it. He looked up at me, with a seriously derived, sinister look in his eyes. With one easy slice, he stabbed me in the stomach. Blood poured out quickly.

And then Edward was there.

He picked Felix up by the neck and then forced him back down onto the floor, in a brutal manner. Felix kicked Edward off of him, but Edward never wavered. He landed right on his feet and attacked Felix again, even quicker than before. I instantly knew that this was Edward as a savage. In his natural vampiric state. His eyes lost their sparkle and became a deep black. His demeanor was nowhere near polite as he repeatedly slammed Felix between the wall and the floor. When he decided that he had had enough, Edward latched his teeth into Felix's neck and ripped his throat out.

Edward immediately ran over to me. "Buffy, oh my god. Are you okay? Please be okay."

He sounded hysterical.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said as I got up, pain beating through me in every direction. Blood was still leaking out through my stomach.

Edward held onto me as I stood up. "Buffy…"

"Immortal, remember? I'll be fine. Get back to the fight. I need to find Jake."

I spotted Jake leaning protectively in front of Dawn, who was now out of her binds and hiding behind him. A small group of vampires were seemingly closing in on them and Jake was growling fiercely.

I ran up behind the vampires and whistled. They turned around and immediately noticed the blood seeping out of my stomach.

"Want a free meal, losers?" I yelled.

It was certainly enough to get their attentions away from Jake and Dawn. I quickly motioned for them to leave but Dawn yelled her protests.

"Buffy! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Dawnie, don't be stupid. Go. Now." I yelled back.

"Buffy!"

"Dawn! Go! Now!"

With that, Jake grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with his wolf-mouth, tossed her up on his back and ran out the door before she could figure out what had happened.

With Dawn gone, I could finally fully concentrate on the fight. I turned my attention back to the hungry vamps that were still looking at me.

"Buffy!"

I turned to see Jasper holding the scythe.

I caught it as he tossed it to me.

Without looking, I wheeled the scythe behind me, taking out the vampires that had previously been trying to eat me.

I looked around and noticed that there were a lot less vampires around, but there were also a lot less Slayers around too.

"BUFFY!"

I whirled around towards the scream. Marcus had a tight grip onto Willow's neck.

"If you want the witch to live, I suggest you tell your friends to stop." Caius stated.

"Everyone! Stop! Stop fighting! Please. Stop." I screamed as loud as I could.

Everyone's attention turned up towards the three ancient vampires, who now were holding onto Willow as a prisoner.

Several growls escaped from the Cullen's and the wolves.

"This was a very smart plan, I must say I'm highly impressed, Miss Summers. Building an army up. Planning a sneak attack. A smart plan but a very unwise decision, I'm afraid." Aro said as he walked down towards me again.

I looked towards Edward then towards Willow. Edward understood and gave a small, undetectable nod. He turned towards Emmett and the rest of his family and motioned as I had.

"I wouldn't say unwise." I retorted.

"More than a quarter of your Slayer prodigies are dead. I would say that's unwise." Aro stated.

"Causalities are a part of war." I said, matter-of-factly. "My girls all knew and accepted that."

Aro stopped once he got to where I was standing. I had the scythe hidden behind my back.

"I wonder, will you still feel that way when Marcus rips the life out of your dear friend up there?" he whispered.

"I wonder, Aro, how will Marcus and Caius feel when _I_ rip the life out of _you_?" I countered.

"You have yet to defeat me, Miss Summers. Does it usually take you so long?"

"I never lose." I answered.

Aro laughed. "Well, you could have fooled me. It looks as of right now like you are on the losing side."

I made a quick hand motion to Edward. He grinned wide and growled low as he nodded to his siblings, Faith, Angel and Spike. They all rushed at Marcus and Caius together, causing Marcus to lose his tight grip on Willow.

I took advantage of Aro's distraction and whipped the scythe out from behind my back.

"My name isn't 'Summers' anymore, idiot. It's Cullen. And like I said, I never ever lose." I whispered into his ear.

When he turned back around, I swung the scythe as hard as I could, cleaving his head off in one easy shot. It rolled off and onto the floor, his body crystallizing immediately. I picked up the head and walked towards Marcus and Caius, who were now easily restrained by heavy, tight chains that Willow had conjured up.

I threw Aro's head so that it landed perfectly on the ground in front of them.

"Blasphemy! You have no idea what you have done! There will be no one to rule over our kind. No one to strike fear and intimidation into their cold, undead hearts when they need it. Slayer, you have ruined it for the very people you are trying to save!" Marcus bellowed.

"Oh my God! Do you guys ever just shut the hell up? I mean seriously! You're tied up in magical chains and I just set your leader's head at your feet and you're worried about management? I really feel that that is the least of your worries right now!" I shouted at them.

"Then, tell us, what should we be worried about?" Caius asked.

"If I were in your places, mates, I'd be concerned over the fact that the best Slayer in the world—no offense, Faith, love—is about to end your parasitic existences when she chops that axe blade through your necks." Spike said.

"You know, Spike has a point." I agreed.

Emmett walked forward. "Any last words before my little sis does her duty?"

"You will not get away with this, Slayer! The Volturi WILL be avenged!" Marcus roared.

"Oh, please. Who in their right mind is going to avenge you?" I snorted.

"There will be some. An uprising." Marcus said.

"Yeah, well, let me know the time and the place and I'll be there to stop that too." I said.

Marcus and Caius laughed their evil bad guy laughter.

I picked up the scythe and aimed for their necks.

I stopped mid-swing, when a thought occurred to me.

"Buffy? What is it?" Angel asked, curiously.

I turned towards Faith and extended the scythe to her.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

Faith burst into a large grin. "Hell yeah, B! Let me at 'em!" she said, taking the scythe from me.

"Oh, how convenient. Letting the second hand Slayer have a bit of glory in her pitiful life." Caius said.

Faith turned towards him. "Second hand? Yeah, maybe. But pitiful? No. I don't think so, kid."

"If I were you, I'd be wondering why your supposed friend over here sent you off to do her dirty work while she gallivanted around." Caius retorted.

"I don't wonder why. I know why. I volunteered. B is literally the best person I know. She's done so much for the good of mankind by getting rid of scum like you. She deserved to have a vacation from it all."

"Yes, that may be, however-"

"Ugh, bored now!" Faith interjected Caius by swiping the scythe across his neck. She did the same to Marcus before he could even utter a word.

* * *

**_(Edward)_**

We didn't bother cleaning up the mess in the building. Not right away, anyway. We bid the wolves adieu and thanked them mercilessly for their help.

As soon as we got outside into the fresh air, Buffy collapsed down onto the sidewalk, sitting up against the wall.

I knew she wasn't going to die, but that didn't mean I wanted to see her in all the horrible pain she was in.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked softly.

"Sure. Just a minor stab wound in the stomach. I'll be okay." she responded as I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around her, covering her up.

I'm not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

Regardless, I carefully pulled her up onto my back.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Willow, I didn't see Kennedy in there."

Willow's eyes widened, as did everybody else's.

Emmett pulled Faith onto his back and Jasper went to grab Willow, but she disappeared into the air before he could.

We ran straight to Carlisle's, making it there in a fraction of a second.

There was something definitely not right.

I carefully let Buffy slide off of my back. As soon as her feet hit the ground, I whirled around, towards the bushes.

"Who's in there? Come out." I growled.

"Relax, Edward. It's just me. And Jake." Dawn whispered as she came out.

"Dawnie, what are you doing hiding in the bushes?" Buffy asked.

"Well, when we got here, Jake went behind the bushes there to phase back. As soon as he did, he pulled me back there with him and said that it wasn't safe to go into the house. He said it smelled funny or something."

"Smelled funny?" I asked.

"Yeah, it smelled funny." Jake said, coming out from his spot in the bushes. "It smelled like…well, kind of like you, actually." He added, looking at me.

Vampires. He meant that there were other vampires in the house.

Buffy's eyes widened with shock as she caught onto what Jake was saying. We both ran as fast as we could into the house, with everyone on our heels.

When we got inside, it was a bit of a confusing state.

The two Slayers that Faith had picked out to stay were nowhere to be seen. I heard voices coming from the end of the hall. We followed them into the living room to find that Carlisle and Esme had Robin and Kennedy tied together, with Giles and Xander sitting far on the other side of the room.

Faith shoved past Buffy and I, to see what we saw.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Perhaps you would like to explain your actions to your girlfriend, Robin?" Carlisle said quietly.

"Actions? What actions? Why is he tied up?" Faith asked urgently.

"When Buffy and Edward came back from Italy, they shared with me a thought that they had been set up, not only by the Volturi, but by someone working outside of the Volturi."

"Yeah, and we found out recently that it was Kennedy." Willow added, as she glared at her former girlfriend.

"It seems that Kennedy had an accomplice." Giles interjected. "It's been Robin all along. He was right there in Italy, feeding them information about you, Buff. Before you even met the Cullen's. He put it into Aro's head to rope Kennedy into spying on us. He knew that none of us would ever do it, but Kennedy was a perfect choice as an outsider. It was his idea for Aro to kidnap Dawn, not Kennedy's, like she had previously told us."

Buffy sauntered up to Robin and grabbed him tightly by the throat.

"You have exactly five seconds from the time I let go of your throat to explain yourself." she hissed. She dropped her hand down.

"I was searching for a potential that I was supposed to be recruiting. My search led me to Volterra. I ended up meeting with Aro and the other two. They convinced me to join them. The end."

"Why?" Buffy demanded.

"If I had you taken out, then that would have automatically left everything in control to Faith."

Willow stormed past the rest of us and pushed Buffy out of the way.

I could see that she was on the verge of becoming dangerous again. She was furious and everyone could feel it.

"You purposely pitted the woman I loved against all of us." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not saying anything else." Robin answered simply.

All the doors around us slammed shut and the lights flickered of and then on again. When they came back on, Willow's hair and eyes had darkened.

"It's all your fault. You tried to have my best friend killed. You pulled my girlfriend away from me. You had Dawn kidnapped, tortured and God knows what else. You are a monster. Monster's don't deserve to live."

"Willow, listen. You have to stop. He's not worth it." Buffy said calmly.

Willow didn't respond. She just stared down at Robin.

"You know, I could squeeze the life out of your heart without even having to touch it."

"Uh-oh…" Buffy, Xander and Dawn said at the same time.

Giles got up from his seat and walked slowly over to Willow, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Willow, listen to me. No, listen. You have to stop this. Remember who you are. You are not this dark, evil creature that wants death, revenge and destruction. You are Willow Rosenberg. You are a bright and happy girl. You are an excellent Wiccan and, most importantly, a champion. You are half-Goddess and were made so by the Powers that Be. Don't let them down. Remember who you are." He said, calmly.

After several long, agonizing minutes, Willow released her magic. The doors all re-opened. Her hair and eyes faded back to normal.

"You're a lucky man, Robin." she said.

She turned towards Giles and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

* * *

**_Five Months Later_**

  
"Buffy!"

I turned towards the sound of my name to see my little sister running at me, with Jake, Ally and Zach in tow.

"Can you believe it? I graduated! I actually graduated!" she yelled excitedly.

"A graduation ceremony that didn't end with a blown up school. I like it." Xander said, looping his arm around Faith's waist.

"It's a miracle that you finished all your makeup work on time." Edward said, winking at Dawn.

It wasn't even two days after everything had gone down before Dawn had Edward doing all her class work and make up tests for her.

"Are you riding back home with us, Dawnie?" I asked her.

"No, I'm going to go over and get ready at Ally's house and then Jake and I will ride over with her and Zach after. If that's okay, I mean."

I smiled. "That's fine. "

"Are Angel and Spike going to be there?" she asked.

"No, they left for Italy last night, after you went to sleep. Apparently, the P-T-B have seen it fit for them to take over for Aro & Co. Something like a more….peaceful government." Faith said. "But don't worry, I'm here. I'm actually thinking of staying too. Willow basically turned the apartment that she and Kennedy share over to me so I really have no reason not to stay. Andrew went back. He can handle the potentials." she added.

Xander looked at the Slayer on his arm. "That's the _only_ reason you're staying?"

"Okay okay, you might have something to do with it too." she smiled.

I turned back towards Dawn.

"Just make sure you're home before the party starts. It's kinda rude to be late to your own party."

"Got it. See you later!" she yelled as she was being pulled away, towards Zach's car.

She broke free though, ran back up to me and tackled me in a vicious hug.

"Thank you, Buffy. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much. You're the best sister I could ever ask for. You're never going to leave me, right?" she whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Happy ones. "I'll never leave you, Dawnie. Never. I'll always be here for you. Always."


End file.
